Harry Potter's Magical Adventure
by shinikage
Summary: Was Voldemort's death a end or a new beginning for Harry? Follow along with Harry as he stumbles into a whole new adventure, fate it seems is just not done with our hero.Smart!Powerful!Harry/? title sucks i know will change later on. undergoing major plot-line shift and made a couple of small changes in the second chapter I recommend to read it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter's Magical Journey**

**Chapter 1**

_**Diclaimer: I own Harry Potter, it is mine I say mine, all mine (insert bout of insane laughter.) anybody who has a problem with that can go to hell. (Giving everyone a death glare followed by another bout of insane laughter.)**_

"Blah blah…" Talking.

'_Blah blah….' Thoughts._

_**Hold on for an exciting ride….. **_

Harry Potter was just waking up from his 4 months long magical coma he had entered after the final battle with Voldemort, resulting in the Dark lord's death and he himself blacking out. The last thing that Harry remembered was magic exploding out of Voldemort and slamming into him causing immense surge and destabilization in his magical core and pain worse than hundred Cruciatus. It had felt as if the dozens of cruciatus curses were hitting him at the same time and at single point increasing it effects even more and seconds later blackness had swallowed him and now Harry was groggily waking up to the white-washed walls of the ever familiar hospital wing of Hogwarts.

Harry brought his hands up to his eyes as soon as he opened them trying to block the sunlight that was streaming through the window parallel to his bed. Taking few minutes to adjust his eye sight he looked around his surroundings and noted that he was once again in the hospital wing and sighed, it seemed as if half of his Hogwarts life was spent waking up in the Hogwarts hospital wing and to the all too familiar smell of disinfectant of the hospital wing.

His mouth felt dry and throat parched as if he hadn't used it for a long time, he tried to call for Madam Pomfrey but no words came out and it felt as if he hadn't talked in a long time, but forcing himself he croaked out for Madam Pomfrey but there was no response. Taking a look around him again he found a table by his bedside with a glass and a jug of water and a bowl of fruits on the table. Slowly getting up supporting himself on the bed he reached for the jug with trembling hands and slowly and unsteadily poured himself a glass of water, taking hold of the glass with both of his hands so as not to drop the glass he brought it to his lips and greedily drank it, as soon as the water went down his throat it felt infinitely better and he was somewhat able to talk in loud whisper without any discomfort but if he tried to raise his voice, it felt as if something was scratching his throat from the inside and it was slightly painful and ticklish.

Having satisfied his thirst harry went back to his bed and sat down waiting for Poppy and if not at least someone else to come and notice his wakefulness and alert Poppy, an hour later no one had come by and it seemed as if there was no one coming anytime soon so he unsteadily stood up with the help of the bed posts and reached for the walls and using them as support he slowly made his way to the door, he was nearly half way to the door when it opened and Poppy walked in looking irritated and muttering something about useless meetings taking half a day without anything being done. She heard a sound from her left side and quickly turned and stopped. Harry could see different emotions cycling through her face, first shock then surprise and finally concern.

"Mister Potter what are you doing out of your bed you are not in any shape or form to move about, look at you, your pale and you look as if you have run around Hogwarts castle 10 times." Poppy scolded in soft tone knowing that if she raised her voice then it may hurt his ears as they wouldn't be accustomed to loud noises after being out of commission for such a long time.

Quickly making her way to him, she supported him and helped him back to the bed all the while ignoring his protests. Laying him back to his bed, she gave him a glare after which he wisely kept his mouth shut so as not further aggravate the medi-witch.

"I will be back with some potions to help your recovery and then I will answer your questions till then stay in the bed." With that she left towards her office.

Few minutes later she came back with a tray full of potions and set them on the bed side table.

"Don't make such a face Mister Potter these potions will help you recover quicker and faster you will be able to get out of here and if you don't want to take the potions then you can stay in this bed recovering for a month." Poppy pacified him after taking look at the disgruntled expression on his face.

Hearing her explanation Harry calmed down slightly but he was still not happy about the situation.

'_Well taking the potions and getting out of here quicker is better than spending a month recovering.'_

"Well before you feed me your disgusting potions can you answer the questions I have?" Harry asked his dislike for the potions he was soon going to take evident in his tone clearly.

"Very well I will answer whatever questions you have to the best of my ability." Pomfrey agreed.

"What exactly happened to me to end up in this situation and feeling so weak?" Harry asked.

"Well nobody knows exactly what happened, but we found you near death next to You-Know-Who's body and you were quickly shifted to emergency ward in St. Mungo's, during the scan it showed that your body was in significant stress as your muscles and whole body structure looked as if it was torn apart and rebuild, our first guess for the stress was the Cruciatus curse but even that curse was not that powerful to have caused such a stress to your body without damaging your mind in which case you wouldn't have gone into coma but would have lost your sanity, that put us in a quandary and the regeneration of the your body after being degenerated from such a stress put us more in a predicament and your body had traces of magical energy surrounding it so we had to drain it before we could even cast the diagnostic spell as the magical energy surrounding your body was interfering with our spells."

"When you were brought in your heart beat was erratic, we managed to stabilise it but as soon as you were stabilised you slipped into coma and have been in it for nearly four and a half months."

"Four and a half months in coma." Harry muttered in apparent shock.

"It's not that bad, you could have been in coma for your whole life instead of just month and a half be glad for that and also the public's attention on you might have lessened somewhat in wake of your coma." Poppy said reminding him of the positive aspects.

"Yes you are right I should look at the positives instead counting the negatives." Harry replied taking a deep breath and calming himself down.

"But you still haven't told me what happened to me?" Harry asked still not having got a proper answer.

"Well we truly don't know what happened to you during and after your duel and defeat of You-Know-Who but our best guess is you may have been at the centre of a large magical explosion that nearly destroyed you and your magic acted in only way it could by protecting you and healing you completely thereby also correcting all the faults in your body structure due to mistreatment and malnourishment, as you may or may not have noticed but you have more muscled lean build and are not thin as you used to be, also you have grown taller than Ron and some other changes that will be noticeable later. Our best guess is that your magic was strained to the limit to protect and heal you which in turn caused severe magical exhaustion and which might have been the reason for your coma."

"Now what are all of these potions for?" Harry asked his curiosity finally winning.

"These potions Mister Potter are to get you back on your feet and running in couple of days. Few of the potions are for the removal of the entropy of muscles by rapidly twitching the muscles, another set of potions is for your senses to make it so that they are actively maintaining their sensitivity adjustment as before, as of now it is so sensitive that even if I raise my voice it will hurt your ears and in the morning you may have noticed how your eyes reacted to light and how much longer it took for your eye sight to adjust, another set is to improve your immune system and the final one is a mild sleeping potion which will put you to sleep for couple hours during which I will contact your friends and tell them to come here as soon as possible."

"Now that I have answered your questions it is time for you to take your potions."

With that Poppy started pouring the potions down his throat and Harry silently drank all the potions with a disgusted look on his face due to the taste of the potions after taking the final sleeping potion Harry started feeling sleepy and soon after fell asleep. After being sure that Harry was truly asleep Poppy made her way to the Headmistress office to inform her about Harry's status and ask her to contact Harry's friends regarding his awakening from coma.

Reaching the gargoyle statue that was guarding the office she said the password.

"Honour." Said Poppy and the gargoyle stepped aside at the correct password.

Taking the stairs she made it to the door of the office and knocked on it.

"Come in Poppy." Minerva McGonagall's voice came from inside.

Getting the permission Poppy opened the door and stepped inside.

"Headmistress ..." Started Poppy.

"Its Minerva, Poppy how many times do I have to tell you that?" Minerva interrupted.

"Yes Minerva, I have some good news; Mister Potter has woken up from his coma."

"What! He has woken up, come on I have to visit him." Minerva nearly shouted in surprise and quickly got off the chair intending to make her way to hospital wing but was stopped Poppy.

"Clam down Minerva, he is sleeping now I gave him some potions to recover as soon as he was awake and a mild sleeping potion the will put him to sleep for couple of hours. In the mean time you can contact his friends and ask them to come over then you can be in the hospital wing when he wakes up again.

Acknowledging the truth in her colleagues words Minerva composed herself.

"You are right, you return back and keep a watch on Mister Potter as he might possibly wake up well before your prescribed time and I will contact the Weasley family." Minerva replied in her usual strict no nonsense tone.

As soon as Poppy went out of the office Minerva went to the fire place and took some floo powder and threw it in to the fire while saying "The Borrow" suddenly the fire flared and Molly Weasley's head could be clearly visible.

"Oh, Minerva what is it? Has something happened to Harry?" Molly's frantic voice came through the other side.

Minerva surprised by how right Molly had guessed the situation, but the surprise went away quickly as she thought that she never called Weasley family and her call now meant that it had to be related to Harry.

"Yes, Harry has woken up. How soon can you gather your family and Hermione and make it here." Minerva questioned.

"Harry has woken up Oh thank Merlin, I can make it there in couple of hours with the family and Harry's friends, do you want me to send Ginny over right now to keep Harry company?" Molly replied in ecstatic tone.

"There is no need for that now, he currently asleep and won't wake up for another couple of hours so take your time Molly." With that Minerva closed the connection and with a sigh sat back on the chair clearly very pleased that Harry had woken up but also dreading the day when the public came to know of his wakefulness, hopefully they wouldn't know until after he was fully recovered and also the public would have calmed down somewhat after his four and a half months long absence but that was a farfetched hope as the Voldemort's death still made the front-page and Harry's awakening would add fuel to the fire.

"So Harry has finally woken up, that's excellent news, don't you think so Minerva." Albus said looking quite pleased at the news.

"True, Albus I was afraid that he might never wake up and we might loose another bright young man to this damnable war." Minerva confessed.

"Harry is stronger than that Minerva he would never let himself wither away like that." Albus replied with his usual twinkling eyes and smile.

"Yes quite true he has always been a stubborn young man." Minerva laughingly said.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and check on Harry and Poppy."

With that Minerva quickly made her way out of the office heading towards the hospital wing to check on Harry and return to wait for the Weasley family to come through the fireplace through the use of floo travel. Reaching the hospital door Minerva knocked on it twice and entered to find Poppy sitting on a chair by Harry's bed.

"So how is he Poppy?"

"He is fine Minerva; I have provided him with similar potions that are given to long term coma patients to help restore their health, immune system, their musculature and their senses." Poppy explained.

With that they both fell into a comfortable silence watching Harry sleeping peacefully. This was the first time they saw Harry sleep so peacefully and that brought a small warm smile on their face.

"I have to leave Poppy I have to receive the Weasley family that are scheduled to come at any moment through floo in my office; I will visit soon with the Weasley family." With that Minerva left the hospital wing heading straight to her office.

At the borrow, as soon as Molly cut the connection of the floo she rushed to the dining hall where most of the Weasley family had gathered for lunch.

"Everyone can I have your attention, I have an announcement to make."

After having the attention of all the gathered Weasely's Molly continued.

"Well the news is that Harry has woken up from coma and is currently resting, so we have couple of hours to gather all of our family members and friends and get to Hogwarts." Molly announced.

Hearing the news the gathered faces cycled through different emotions first and most common was shock and then emotions differed from person to person.

Ginny and Hermione burst into tears of happiness, George had a happy smile on his face for the first time since his twin brother's death, Charlie had a proud smile on his faces, while all other females had warm and truly happy smile on hearing the news, only peculiar thing was Ron's face which was alternating between bitter and happy but finally settled on happy, fortunately for him nobody noticed that slip up.

Soon after the Weasley family went into frenzy calling Arthur and telling him the news and contacting other friends of Harry to ask them to meet at Hogwarts.

Soon the whole Weasley family except for Bill and Fleur who just couldn't leave their work in Gringotts at drop of a hat and leave had gathered at the fire place to leave for Hogwarts, one by one everyone passed through the fireplace the last to leave were Arthur and Molly, Arthur had just returned from work on hearing Harry's recovery.

As soon had they reached the headmistress office they found their entire family already present. Minerva seeing that all had gathered greeted them and asked them to silently follow her down to the hospital wing. The entire party quietly followed Minerva down to the hospital wing. Minerva knocked on the door a couple of times and entered finding Poppy sitting next to Harry's bed keeping a close eye on him.

"Poppy the guests are here. We will keep a watch on him now you can rest for while." Minerva suggested seeing the tired Poppy.

"Yes I will rest for a while in my room but contact me as soon he wakes up, he should wake up in hour or so." Poppy explained and made her way to her room.

Soon after Ginny and Hermione took seats beside Harry's bed opposite to each other while resting their heads on the bed using their arms as pillows. The other occupants took seats around Harry's bed.

An hour had passed since the guests had arrived and Harry was slowly returning back to the waking world, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around and found the entire Weasley family and his friends there and also found Ginny's and Hermoine's head resting on the bed, he slowly with trembling hands caressed both their head softly.

At first both of them moaned softly but then suddenly looked up and found a awake Harry Potter and with a cry of "Harry your awake" glomped on to him. Everybody's attention turned towards the voice and found an awake Harry Potter being glomped to death by both Hermione and Ginny.

"Either of you loosen up and calm down or he will not remain in the waking world much longer." Arthur said in an amused tone.

Hearing that, both the ladies separated from the hug and blushing fiercely apologised. Harry waved off their apologies obviously happy seeing his friends well and in good health.

Harry looked towards Ginny a slight frown came to his face which went unnoticed and was quickly replaced with a warm smile but inside he was confused as he couldn't feel any of the warm and happy emotions he felt before when he saw her not wanting to dwell on it he put it in the back of his mind simply letting it go thinking it was his disorientation that was the cause of this.

"How are you Ginny?"

"I am alright just missed you very much." Ginny's tearful reply came back.

"I am here now." Harry placated her.

"Hey Harry how you doing?" George asked appearing in front of Harry.

Looking up to George Harry was surprised at his haggard appearance and was confused as to the cause of it looking around the room as if asking the reason he suddenly remembered Fred's death and immediately felt guilty and blamed himself for not killing Voldemort earlier and preventing Remus, Tonks and Fred's and many others lives.

"Don't dare blame yourself for their death they wouldn't want you to feel guilty and drown yourself in depression instead they would want you to live and honour their death." George immediately cut off Harry's train of thought before he could drown himself in his own thoughts.

Hearing the words of George Harry felt slightly better but it would take time to mourn his friend's deaths and move on but he was determined to get over it, he owed that much to those that passed away and those that were still living.

"As you can see I am doing okay now, so how have you been doing and what are your future plans now that the war's over."

"I am doing fine, as for my future plans are to keep running the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." George Replied.

"Enough about me what about you, what are your future plans?" George asked.

"Me, I don't know, I was going to be Auror but now I am not sure, I have still not decided on anything especially the future plans at the moment." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Soon after he was greeted by all the guests present, the males in the room gave him a manly handshake while the females gave him a warm hug. Couple of hours later Harry was feeling tired and Poppy who had been called in after he had woken up noticed the change and quickly ushered everybody out of the hospital wing, Harry protested to this but the it would have been more convincing if he hadn't yawned in middle of it and in truth he wanted to sleep and soon after consuming the second dose of the earlier potions except the sleeping potions quickly feel asleep. An hour later of falling asleep the Weasley's left after talking to both Poppy and Minerva about Harry's health and well-being.

Next day around mid-afternoon Harry was awoken by the sunlight on his face also the constant chatter around him, Harry tried to drown the sound and block the sunlight by pulling his blanket over his head but was unsuccessful in that endeavour, finally giving up he groggily got up and sat on his bed yawing and rubbing his eyes trying to clear the remaining sleep from his eyes. Finally fully awake he glanced around him and found Ginny, Hermoine and Ron there in the room observing him. Ginny and Hermoine as usual were sitting near his bed while Ron and Molly were on the sofa across him.

"Good Morning Harry and we are glad you could join us as you have been asleep a good full day and it's nearly half-past 3 in the afternoon the next day." Hermoine said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Afternoon Harry." Ginny greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Afternoon mate." Ron greeted.

"I will go get Madam Pomfrey now that you are awake." With that Hermoine quickly left leaving him and Ginny alone, he was confused on Hermoine's abrupt leave but he didn't get time to further contemplate on the issue as his thoughts were diverted when he heard Ginny asking him something.

"Oh! Sorry Ginny can you repeat that I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay I was only asking how you are feeling."

"I am feeling much better thank you for asking." Harry kindly replied.

With that both Harry and Ginny fell into an awkward silence not really knowing what to say to each other after having been separated from each other for nearly a year and half. Trying to remove the awkwardness between them Harry tried to build up a conversion.

"So Ginny how have you been what's been happening in your life since we have been on the hunt to destroy Voldemort?" Harry asked ending the awkward silence between them.

Hearing Harry asking her a question Ginny perked up considerably and proceeded to tell him all about her sixth year and incidents that had occurred since his absence from Hogwarts for the last year. Ginny told him about the DA being restarted again and Neville Leading it while She herself was the second in command and how Mad Eye Moody and Professor Lupin had helped them in learning new spells that could be used to battle the death eaters. She also told him about few junior death eaters causing problems, disrupting school life and instilling more fear in students studying there. To lighten up the mood in the school she and few of the DA members had found a pranksters group and with the help of Remus and the twins had managed to play a number of pranks on the junior death eaters and also making the students in the school successfully laugh and lighten up their mood considerably. She also told him how their tensions and burdens were lightened on hearing the cancellation of exams that year due to the escalating war situation.

The conversation was started with a motive of lessening the awkwardness between them but as the conversation moved on the awkwardness increased and before long Harry started feeling as if he was talking to a complete stranger than the Ginny he knew in his sixth year. As his mind wandered towards his memories of Ginny in his sixth year he came to a startling realisation that, even then he barely even knew her, all he knew about her was that she was his rabid fan in her earlier years and had undergone a complete personality change in his fifth year and telling him that she had grown out of her fan girl mode and had gotten over her crush on him and had started dating other boys and suddenly in his sixth year on the day he saw her after quidditch he felt that she was the one for him when before that he had never even paid attention to her and even then she had always been Ron's little sister and nothing more. Hearing Ginny finishing her monologue Harry put this topic in the back of his mind promising himself to think on this when he was alone.

"Wow that's quite the year you had Ginny, the members of DA was a lot of help in the war with Voldemort, I am sorry that the DA also lost a few of its members in the war and they have my condolences for their effort and if I can be of any help, I will be glad to help."

"No Harry there's no need for that as the ministry has already compensated their family handsomely for their sacrifices. Even then their families are themselves proud that their son or daughter had helped in defeating the most powerful dark lord in centuries."

"But still I will pay them a visit to pay my respects and to give them my deepest thanks, it is the least I can do." Harry replied solemnly.

"If that's your wish Harry."

"So how have you been Ron." Harry asked Ron who was standing quietly the whole time.

"I am fine Harry been busy with the media and the ministry and catching criminals the whole time you have been asleep as I am a special Auror now." Ron arrogantly replied and Harry immediately frowned at the tone.

"So a special Auror huh."

"Ya, as special Auror I get double the pay of the highest paid auror and have to report directly to Minister himself and I don't even have regular work hours I can work whenever I want." Ron replied boasted arrogance dripping from his every word and his balant egotism showing through.

Hearing Ron Harry felt like he was talking to Malfoy instead of Ron and that made Harry uncomfortable but Harry continued not wanting create a scene.

Few minutes of talking Harry was made aware of all the important happenings in the last four months, not much had happened wizarding Britain was still rebuilding itself and unsurprisingly Kingsely Shakebolt had been made the Minister of Magic.

Before they could continue further, Hermoine returned with Poppy who had a tray full of potions he had to take. Harry looked grateful for the interruption as it ended the somewhat awkwardly uncomfortable environment that had settled between him and Ginny and Ron, but his face quickly changed to one of disgust as soon as he spotted the potions.

"Oh! Wipe that look from your face Mr. Potter; you only have one more batch to take after that you are free from me and my potions that many of you find so horrible even when they help you." Poppy humped and placed them on his bed side table.

"So what have you been doing since I have been in coma Hermoine."Harry asked turning his attention back to Hermoine.

"Nothing much Harry dodging the media wherever I go, spent few weeks with my parents catching up after restoring their memories and getting a long lecture in return about morality and other such things and also shopping for the coming school year."

"Here you go Mr. Potter drink them up and Ron and you two ladies better leave and let him rest and you can come visit him tomorrow again." Interrupted Poppy and quickly pushed the ladies out the door with Ron following along.

Bidding Harry goodbye they both let themselves be led outside by Poppy promising him to be back tomorrow.

Acquiescing with a nod Harry turned towards the potions and drank them one by one after drinking them Harry started feeling drowsy, sleepily yawning Harry fixed his pillow and promptly feel asleep. As he was falling asleep he remembered that he had not taken a bath and silently vowed himself that he would definitely take a bath tomorrow and with that thought quickly fell asleep. What he didn't know that coma patients usually weren't even allowed to get off from their beds for a day or two during which their health would be monitored and their body brought up to speed they were usually kept clean by the use of cleaning spells. The other purposes for the use of bathrooms didn't come into play as the potions provided to them pretty much took care of that problem.

The next morning came as every morning did and a groaning sound could be heard from the only occupied bed in the hospital wing. The occupant of the bed was slowly waking up to face a fresh new day much earlier than the day before. Taking a few minutes to completely wake up Harry slowly got out of the bed and slowly made his way to the area where there was a washroom as he wanted to feel real water to freshen up and a bath for a change instead of those cleaning spells.

After taking a bath he made his way back to his bed and looked at his bedside table at the clock kept there and was truly surprised to see that it was just past seven o'clock. So as to pass the time he started some light stretching exercises to loosen up his knotted muscles. After a hour of stretching exercise he felt better having loosened up his muscles but slightly tired and after cleaning up in the washroom laid down on his bed and rested his tired muscles.

Two hours later he woke up from his small rejuvenating nap to find Poppy bustling in the hospital wing arranging everything properly.

"Good morning Poppy." Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter! You're awake and earlier then the day before and good morning to you too."

"Now that you're awake I can finally get you cleaned up." Saying that Poppy took out her wand and cleaning spell on the tip of her tongue.

"There is no need for that I already took a bath." Harry quickly interrupted her.

"And when did you take this so called bath mhm.." Poppy asked raising an eyebrow clearly disbelieving him.

"Well I had woken up early today and felt like taking a real bath instead of just cleaning spells and also some stretching exercise to loosen up my muscles." Harry explained.

"What! You did some exercise are you absolutely mad do you know that if something had gone wrong you would had lost use of that part permanently with no way of reversing it even with magic. It is for this reason that all the coma patients are handled with care as both their magic and body are very weak, it's a miracle that you have no permanent injuries to show for your recklessness. As I had already told you that you had to just spend one more day in bed and even this you couldn't follow." Poppy screamed looking both aghast and angry at the same time. Taking few deep breaths she calmed herself down and left to get him his last batch of potions but not before giving him a glare daring him to even put one wrong foot out of line.

Seeing that glare he wisely kept quiet and stayed in his place and quietly drank the potions that Poppy brought with and fell into a recuperating sleep soon after.

Poppy purposely mixed a heavy sleeping drought with the potions before giving him the potions to drink so he would sleep for next 24 hrs recuperating and not carrying out foolhardy things like the one this morning.

Unknown to him the Weasley family dropped by to meet him and left soon after finding out that he would be asleep for next 24 hrs except Ginny who stayed for a while longer before leaving later in the day.

Next day dawned and as usual Harry defying the odds woke up few hours before he was officially slated to wake up. Groggily waking up Harry glanced at the clock that sat on his bedside table and groaned when he saw that it was 6:15, very early in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep but he had too much energy and was feeling too restless to go back to sleep, finally giving up trying to go back to sleep he got out of the bed and made his way to bathroom intending on having a bath rather than lying in the bed wide awake doing nothing. Having taken a hot shower and cleaned himself up he made his way back to bed, not wanting to laze around in the bed at that time and he remembered that Poppy had told him that he would be fit enough to be officially discharged after taking the last batch of potions so throwing caution to the wind Harry started doing some light exercises to pass away the time and to loosen his muscles. Finishing up his exercise he cleaned himself and looked at the clock and was satisfied to see that it was nearly 8:30 which meant that Poppy would be showing up in about half an hour, as predicted Poppy showed up at exactly 9 o'clock.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I see that you are already awake and have already taken a shower and if I would take a fair guess then I would say that you have also done some exercise. Is that right?" she asked with both hands on her hips.

"Good morning to you too and yes I did some light exercise as you told me that I would be fit enough after my last batch of potions which was yesterday." Harry replied sheepishly while defending himself at the same time.

"I guess you are right so I will let you get away with it this time."

"Now lie down and let me cast diagnostic spell to check if you are really ready to be discharged." Poppy ordered.

Harry obeying lied down on the bed and let Poppy do her work, after few diagnostic spells Poppy replied

"Well it seems you have physically completely recovered while your magic will take at least a day to completely recovery so I would say that you have recovered enough to be discharged but remember no heavy duty spells for at least a day."

"I will contact the Weasley's to pick you up. Until then do whatever you feel like you can either stay here or leave but be at the headmistress office in an hour the password is 'Honour', your cloths and wand are in the wardrobe across the room. Now if you will excuse me." With that she left the hospital wing to contact both the Weasley's and presumably to inform Professor McGonagall of recovery and subsequent release.

As soon as Poppy left Harry quickly went to the wardrobe and was relieved to find his Dragon robe, his inner cloths and the wand of which he was more worried that something had happened to it as it was one of the most coveted item in the wizarding world the Elder Wand, he also had to find out what happened to his original wand as the last thing he remembered was his holly wand getting destroyed. Gathering his items but still not touching the wand as he was not ready to see what would happen if he touched it and made his way to the full size mirror to get himself ready, looking at his reflection in the mirror couldn't help but release a gasp of surprise as the lighting scar which had been on his forehead for nearly all his life had nearly faded away to a very faint silvery scar which could only be seen if anyone was particularly looking for it. At the same moment he quickly remembered about his glasses and was completely floored that he could see perfectly, better than even when had on his glasses and he even looked slightly buffed up than before. He was grateful for all the changes specially the scar and eyes, admiring the changes Harry quickly clothed himself and taking a deep breath finally picked up his wand and released the breath when nothing extravagant happened and felt his magic flowing and responding to it as usual but he failed to notice a slight change in his magic which he would notice in the near future and that incident would change a lot of his beliefs. Harry left the hospital wing after finishing up and made his way to the kitchen to have something substantial to eat other than the potions he had been taking.

"Kreacher! What are you doing here?" Harry replied stunned to see Kreacher in the kitchen helping other elves. He was sure that Kreacher would have gone back to the Black mansion.

"Master Potter Kreacher decided to stay and help here until Hogwarts was completely restored. Kreacher is also very happy to see master alive and well."

"I am glad to see you too Kreacher and could I get something to eat, I am starving." Harry asked.

"Of course master we would be happy to help." With that the elves got busy preparing food for Harry.

After finishing his food Harry left the kitchens bidding the elves good-bye and walking swiftly towards the headmistress office.

Reaching the Gargoyle he gave the password and made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come In."

Harry entered the room and found Professor McGonagall, Poppy and Mrs. Weasley were waiting.

"Oh! Harry, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Molly came rushing in smothering him in her unrivalled Weasley hug.

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley really." Harry replied trying to get out of the hug.

"Let him go Molly before he suffocates." Minerva said looking at the scene before her amusingly.

"I glad to see that you have made a complete recovery Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Prof. McGonagall and am also grateful for taking care of me." Minerva nodded in retrun.

"It good to see you recovered Harry." Albus greeted.

"Oh! Albus it is good to see you too, it seems you are settling in well." Harry replied in a teasing tone.

"That I am Harry, that I am." Albus replied amusement clear in his tone.

"Harry I am truly grateful to you for ending this war Harry."

"I did what I had to do and as did everyone else to end this damnable war." Harry replied curtly his tone clearly indicating he didn't want to talk any further on that topic.

Albus sadly nodded at that clearly regretting the burdened that had been placed on someone so young.

Harry turned towards the floo to go to the borrow and gestured others to follow.

"Remember to visit from time to time Harry." Albus called back.

"Will do Albus." Harry sent back as he stepped in to the floo.

Upon reaching the Burrow Harry was greeted with cheers and shouts of all the Weasley family well almost all of the Weasley family as George had gone to take care of the joke shop, Bill, Fleur and Arthur were at their respective jobs.

"Welcome back Harry"

A cake baked by Molly was there with other foods and drinks; Harry feeling grateful thanked everyone and enjoyed the reunion and recovery talking to everyone about anything and everything for nearly full two hours before retiring to rest in his room after having lunch that had been included in the function.

Once inside the room Harry went towards the wardrobe where he had some of his daily clothes and changed into those from his battle robes he was currently wearing, it felt strangely uncomfortable and undefended in his normal clothes as he had grown used to wearing his battle robes and even sleep in it for the last year during the war.

Before he could take a small nap he heard distinct knocks on his door with a sigh he opened door not in the mood to deal with anybody at the moment to find Ron, Hermoine and Ginny at his doorstep, not even paying attention to him Ron and Ginny forced their way in, Harry quickly got annoyed at their lack of manners and looked towards Hermoine who was still waiting for his permission to enter.

'_Well it looks like that only Hermoine has proper manners and waiting for me to welcome her in.'_

"You can come in Hermoine." Having his consent Hermoine entered while giving him an apologetic look as if saying sorry for Ron and Ginny's action.

'I have to talk to her and tell her that she doesn't have to look apologetic for the action of others.' Harry thought.

"So, any reason for this unexpected visit." Harry asked while sitting on the bed opposite the three of them.

"Should there be a reason to visit our best friend?" Ron asked in an arrogant tone of voice which annoyed Harry even further.

"Yes there should be as I clearly mentioned downstairs that I was going upstairs to rest as I have just recovered from a large ordeal." Harry explained slowly as if explaining it to a small child.

Ron started turning red on hearing that and before he could say anything Hermoine seeing the situation degrading quickly intervened.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing and also talk to you in private as we didn't have any chance to do before today."

Harry nodded his head at that but was still slightly annoyed a having rest being interrupted.

"So what have you been up to since Voldemort's death, I already know about Ginny and what you do Ron but what about you Hermoine?"

"Nothing much Harry, just been hounded by the press and other wizarding flock thanking us and same usual hero worshipping you had now we have and let me tell you it's getting tiresome, how you handled it I don't know?" Hermoine replied.

"It's not that bad it feels good for once to be famous and hero worshipped for once, and all those beautiful ladies crowding around me for my autograph and pictures and interviews in the newspapers for once feels good." Ron continued after Hermoine dazedly self-importance dripping from his voice.

Harry wanted to lash back at Ron seeing the hurt look on Hermoine's, but Hermoine caught Harry looking at her and gave him a pleading look so as not to do anything seeing that look Harry settled back down.

Rest of the time all four of them talked about the war and about their future quests and their return back to Hogwarts. It was at that moment that Harry said something that shocked them to their core.

"I will not be going back to Hogwarts, guys."

"Yes we know that, we all..."

"WHAT?" All of them shouted at the same time shock and disbelief clear in their tones.

"You are joking right, Harry?" Hermoine asked coming out of the shock.

"No not this time 'moine."

"But but... you can't just quit Harry, what about N.E.W.T.S, what about becoming an auror and why are you even quitting?" Hermoine said frantically.

"I just can't go back to that place anymore, so much has happened there I have lost so much there just being in the hospital wing these last days brought back bad memories, memories of what I lost there." Harry said quietly sadness evident in his tone.

Hermoine quickly got up and gave him a hug.

"Everything will be okay Harry if you don't want to go then you won't have to." Hemoine said soothingly.

Harry calmed down after her hug and soothing words. To elevate the obvious depressing environment and change the topic Harry quickly added.

"As for N.E.W.T.S I think there is a way I can give it without having to study the final year in Hogwarts, I can ask Prof. McGonagall when I inform her about my decision."

"There, happy now Hermoine I will give my N.E.W.T.S."

Hermoine huffed and said "You better." And gave him a small smile.

While this was going on the two other Weasley's were burning with anger and jealously at being ignored and having their respective object of affections showing affection to each other. Ron would have burst out on them had Ginny not stopped him though it looked like she herself wanted to join in with her brother but she had enough sense to notice that something had changed in Harry as he usually was patient but today when they had entered he hadn't been happy and he showed it which he usually didn't and letting Ron on to Harry now would not be good and who knows what would happen then.

So Ginny stood up dragging Ron and Hermoine with her and said.

"We will leave now initially we just came to tell you that we would be going to Diagon alley to buy our school supplies but as you are not going to Hogwarts I don't know if you would like come or not." Ginny said.

"I will come even if I don't have to buy any supplies I would still like to visit Daigon alley."

"Remember Harry to come down for dinner at eight." Hemoine said while leaving.

"Oh and one more thing don't tell anybody about Hogwarts alright, I will tell them today at dinner." Harry said before they could leave.

Nodding their heads they left the room and it was showing 4:30 in the evening on clock attached to the wall, not realising so much time had passed and feeling slightly tired Harry laid down on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes intending to get some shut eye and which he got.

It was nearing 7 o'clock when he woke up; Harry quickly freshened up and made his way down stairs. Once down stairs Harry found that all the females were in the kitchen helping with the dinner while Ron and Charlie were outside playing chess, Harry went and joined them.

"So playing chess are we?" Harry asked completely taking them by surprise.

"Oh Harry you are awake, yea I am trying to save my ass as you can see Ron's totally crushing me, I am obviously not very good at it." Charlie said.

"Nobody is good enough when playing against Ron I have lost enough times to know that." Harry said while chuckling softly.

"Yea I am the best there is." Ron interjected his ego finally making an appearance and for a minute Harry had thought Ron had bought his ego under control when he hadn't said a thing when he and Charlie were talking.

Rest of the hour was talking, playing and just having fun, in that hour rest of the Weasley's made their appearance one by one first to come was Mr. Weasley followed by George and then later Bill. They too all after freshening up joined Harry and the others in their conversations.

Soon they got the call from the ladies that the dinner was ready and they all rushed to the dining hall and took their respective places. Dinner was soon served and everybody started eating including the ladies.

"So 'arry 'ow are you feeling now?" Fleur asked.

"I am doing fine, how are you and your family doing and how is Gabrielle doing? I hope they are okay?" Harry replied.

"They are fine 'ank you for your concern 'arry." Fleur replied.

With that they all finished their meals waiting for the desert that Molly made and it was at that time that Harry decided to drop his bombshell on the rest of the Weasley's.

Standing up from his chair Harry said.

"May I have all your attentions please I have an announcement to make."

Hearing that, all the Weasley's turned their attention towards Harry waiting for him to continue.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable he slightly coughed and continued.

"Well I have decided not to attend Hogwarts anymore for further studies." Harry announced.

Stunned silence followed his announcement.

"You don't mean that Harry do you? You can't just give up your education you will attend Hogwarts young man and don't want to hear any arguments." Molly said in stern tone of voice coming out of the shock.

Harry really got annoyed when she ordered him and as such replied in a firm tone of voice.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley that is not your decision to make, I already made my decision of not going back to Hogwarts there are too many bad memories for me to return, maybe in the future but not at this point and nothing is going to change that. It doesn't mean that I am giving up my education, I will discuss alternative ways of completing my N.E.W.T.S with Prof. McGonagall when I inform her of my decision."

Molly was going to say something but Arthur stopped her taking into account the seriousness in Harry's voice and he knew that Harry was not going to change his decision.

"Clam down Molly he is right it's his decision and anyways he said that he would complete his N.E.W.T.S didn't he and Hogwarts is place where he lost his last connection to his parents, and if it had been anyone else they too would have hesitated." Arthur interjected before there would be confrontation between Molly and Harry.

"I respect your decision and I believe there is a way you can give N.E.W.T.S without attending Hogwarts, talk to Minerva she will know all the details therein." Arthur said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said feeling grateful to have avoided a confrontation between Mrs. Weasley and himself.

Rest of the dinner was finished in slightly tension filled environment and later all of them retired to their respective rooms for the night eager for the next day shopping trip to Diagon alley.

The next morning Harry was awaking up to the noise of the hustle and bustle downstairs it was then that his door was suddenly slammed open.

"Harry wake up, we have to leave for Diagon alley and finish our shopping before the morning rush gets in."

With that the door slammed shut, Harry slowly got up placing the voice as Hermoine's and quickly freshened up, wearing his battle robes and his outer robes over them made his way downstairs.

"Harry your awake and already dressed up good there is breakfast on the table eat up we will leave soon after." Mrs Weasley told him flatly and quickly left.

Harry frowned at Mrs. Weasley's flat tone but shook his head as he knew that she would be mad at him for at least a day and quickly had his breakfast. Soon after they left for Diagon alley through the use of floo as soon as Harry landed in leaky cauldron one of the customers recognised him and quickly shouted.

"Look everyone Harry Potter is back."

With that Harry's complete shopping trip which was to be carried out in complete secrecy and he was confident that no one would recognise him now that his scar had faded away enough so as not being noticeable without enough scrutiny before the shopping trip was over was completely ruined obviously his face had garnered even more fame when he had been secretly hunting Voldy's horcruxes. Soon after the shout Harry was quickly mobbed by all fans and grateful people around him. Quickly separating himself from the mob Harry dragged the others to continue their shopping trip and get the shopping trip quickly over with before the press got the news that he was here and get over here to interview him and hound him with questions of Voldemort's defeat which Harry didn't want to release especially to the public.

Harry and the others quickly made it to Flourish & Blotts and started collecting the books they would require for N.E.W.T.S. after buying the required books from the booklist provided they started to leave the shop, as soon as they came out of the shop Harry was quickly mobbed by the media separating him from the others and bombarding him questions.

"Mr. Potter when did you wake up from your coma."

"Mr. Potter can you give us any details about how you defeated 'You-Know-Who'."

"Mr. Potter can you tell us what you were doing for the past year before You-Know-Who's defeat that was considered a secret?"

And so on and so forth the questions continued and also the flashes of the cameras that surrounded him. Getting tired of it and wanting to get rid of the press, he knew that they won't leave him for good ever but he could satisfy their curiosity for time being so they would leave him alone so that he could finish his shopping, so he decided to answer some of their questions and that would satiate them for the time being.

"Everybody who have questions can follow me to the entrance of the Gringotts." With that Harry left towards his destination with the press following behind.

Soon they reached the entrance of the Goblin bank, Harry raised his hand to silence them and spoke.

"You can ask any questions you may have for now and I will answer the questions to the best of my abilities and in return you will leave me alone to complete my shopping in peace, which is all I ask."

Soon after all the press personnel started bombarding him with questions.

"One by one please, you in the front ask your question."

"Mr. Potter, when did you wake up from the coma? And why were we not notified?"

"I woke up around four days ago and as for why you were not notified, I didn't deem it necessary and I wouldn't have been able to recover with you people hounding me with your questions." Harry chuckled surprised at himself for how well he was handling this situation.

His answer brought a round of laughter from the people present.

"Mr. Potter can you give us any details about how you brought about the downfall of You-know-who?"

"I am sorry that knowledge is classified for the time being."

"Surely you can provide the public with some details."

"No I will not, those details are very much personal which I will not discuss under any circumstances."

"Mr. Potter there is a rumour that you killed You-Know-Who with the unforgivable and where also using unforgivables quite repeatedly during the war." Harry recognised the voice as Rita's and quickly thinking on his feet and came half true answer that will satisfy the public but will not provide them with the whole truth.

"The public and the ministry know the truth about this matter, so I will not provide you with an answer to this question."

So the questions continued and Harry answered as many as he could except for those regarding the Voldemort's final defeat and the details of the war that he considered highly sensitive. Finally after two hours Harry finished the press conference and took his leave. Searching for the red heads he found them at the back of the crowd so Harry quickly made his way through the crowd and surprisingly he didn't have to struggle much as the crowd parted itself to make way for him.

If he had seen the reactions of Ginny and Ron he would have been disgusted, as both of their reactions were alternating since the mob of people had cornered him, the expression mainly on Ginny's face was of smugness and anger, smugness because she thought that she was soon going to be Mrs. Potter and all the fame and fortune Harry had she would have, she didn't know how wrong she was and anger because of all the ladies that were gang up on him for his autograph. Ron's expression was alternating between hate and jealousy, jealousy because of the reception Harry was receiving from the general populace which was much greater than what he had received and there was one thing that always followed such intense feelings of jealousy and that was hate and reason for Ron's hatred was that he wanted to be in Harry's place.

Receiving all the populace greetings Harry finally made it to the Weasley's.

"Now that's out of the way we can conclude our shopping without major incidences and press will stay out of our way if they want another interview from me." Harry said glaring at few press people that were approaching him, on hearing him they wisely retreated back.

"There is no need for that Harry we have already completed our shopping, we were just waiting for you to complete your interview if you have something to buy than you can do so Harry while we wait here, here is your key."

Taking the key Harry frowned.

'_Mrs. Weasley should have waited for me before shopping, maybe she is still mad at me for my decision of not attending Hogwarts, Oh well I don't have anything to buy, so I will just accompany them back.'_ But he was slightly annoyed at Mrs. Weasley for not waiting for him before doing their shopping.

"I have nothing to buy as of yet so I think we can head back."

Hearing Harry's reply Molly stood staring at Harry as if waiting for something, Harry was about to ask her if something was wrong but he was cut off.

"Well then Harry I will have the key back." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"There is no need for you to safe keep it for me anymore Mrs. Weasley. I will carry it with me from now as I will need it, it's my trust vault key after all." Harry replied eyeing her suspiciously not liking the tone she used as it reminded him distinctly of Mr. Malfoy.

"Why yes Harry it is yours you can keep it." Mrs. Weasley grounded out while her ears turned red like Ron's were at the moment.

With that she stomped away to the nearest floo network to get back home and others quietly followed behind.

Soon enough the all of them could be seen coming out or in Harry's case stumbling out of the fireplace at the Borrow.

Harry sighed feeling tired and worn-out sat down on the couch, Hermoine noticing Harry's tiredness spoke out.

"Harry you seem tired, I am sorry I know that you wanted a quiet and peaceful shopping trip but couldn't even have that and as soon as you entered Diagon alley you were immediately mobbed by the wizarding flock." Hermoine said while sitting on the other side of him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for it was not your fault, it would seem that even with fading of my infamous scar my face has gained a huge amount of reputation on its own during my stay in the wizarding world that now people even recognise my face and there is no need for the scar as an identification mark anymore, guess my life will get even more interesting." Harry finished while chuckling bitterly.

"Ya, I bet you are happy now that whole wizarding world bows down to you." Ron interjected.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked clearly dreading the coming confrontation and wanting to quickly get it over with.

"You know what I mean." Ron replied sneeringly.

"No I don't know what you mean, Ron can you make it clear." Harry provoked Ron so that he could finally bring out his feelings in the open once and for all, as he was tired of Ron's jealous phases every now and then.

"Fine you want me to make it clear, how about you were practically taking all the credit for the war while forgetting all about us or how you demanded them to follow you for an interview or how about you standing on the Gringotts steps and arrogantly commanding the populace, huh." Ron screamed while getting angrier and angrier.

"I don't think you were paying attention, if you feel that way about the incident during the shopping trip I did what I thought would get rid of the press for a little while and it even worked." Harry calmly replied back.

"You did what you had to do huh, no I think you did what you wanted to do I always suspected that you wanted more fame and now I have confirmed it. Snape was right you are an attention seeking, glory hounding prat. It should have been me I also fought in the war but no it always you it's always the great Harry Potter, I curse the day your father met that mudblood whore of your mother then you..." Before Ron could complete his sentence he was blown backwards by a powerful punch to his face from a furious Harry.

Ron was lying down on the floor few feet away while clutching his nose which was obviously broken and blood was flowing freely from it. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny quickly went over to him and started checking the wound and Mrs. Weasley quickly said a spell that could heal it, but the spell didn't work, she tried few more times but it was met with no obvious success while Hermoine was still standing back hand over her mouth still in shock. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stood up and turned towards Harry and furiously screamed.

"**Harry James Potter! **Fix whatever you have done and apologise this instant."

Harry looked at her incredulity and replied stiffly.

"I will not apologise to him and whatever happened to him he deserves it fully for insulting my mother."

"Harry you have changed, your parents would have been ashamed of your behaviour now."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped, Harry eyes turned dark green and everyone in the room experienced a sudden chill deep within their souls itself and anybody looking at his eyes would have seen a icy rage in them.

"Mrs. Weasley you are not my mother and you don't know if they would be ashamed of me or not, I am grateful for all these years you looked after me but from this day onwards do not accept me to ever visit the Burrow, oh and Ron our friendship is over forever and don't come apologising back as you have gone too far this time and I will never forgive you for this, if you had insulted me I would have forgiven you but my parents never. Insult them ever again you will know true pain." The last part was said in a deadly whisper and tone left everybody shivering as if death itself had just passed over their very soul.

With one final glance towards the Weasley household and Hermoine, Harry apparated out in the process completely destroying the wards around the house and alerting other Weasley members that soon enough started apparating in one by one.

_Author notes:_

_Should I use canon occlumency or my very own which might be somewhat similar to other ideas floating around in this site? If you think you have a truly new and unique idea for occlumency then either submit it in the reviews or PM me along with the details, if I like it I might use it in my story._

_P.s. You don't have to stop at occlumency and if I can integrate the ideas in my story without a major plot change and I like it I just might might use it._

_Any positive feedback is appreciated._

_Please R & R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Diclaimer: If anyone was fooled by the disclaimer in the earlier chapter the let me make it perfectly clear I do not own Harry Potter in any way of form.**_

"Blah blah…" Talking.

'_Blah blah….' Thoughts._

_**Hold on for an exciting ride…..**_

The first of the Weasley apparating in was George followed by Arthur and Charlie and soon after Bill and Fleur who had all gone to their respective works.

All of them apparated back to the Weasley ancestral home within few minutes of one another wand at ready fearing the worst only to come upon the scene of Ron lying on the floor with a broken nose and both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny fussing over him and Hermoine in a corner with hand over her mouth with tears flowing down her eyes. George was the first to come out of the shock and quickly asked.

"What happened here?"

"It's all Harry's fault, he broke my nose for no reason and apparated through the wards thereby shattering them." Ron said, his words came out all blotched due to his broken nose but they were still understandable.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy, going and punching others on their faces he should be punished." Mrs. Weasley huffed putting in her two cents. The other three male Weasley's looked at the two incredulous not believing anything the two were telling because they knew Harry and he wouldn't have done anything with any reason and that meant that the two of them were lying.

"He obviously turing dark, I mean..." Ron started but was quickly interjected when George addressed Hermoine.

"What happened here Hermione? As even I can tell that Ron is obviously lying." George asked trying to get a clear picture of the incident that led to this.

"He.. he.. hic, Ro.. Ron want into one of his jealous rages again when we came back from our shopping trip and they started fighting with Ro...Ron accusing Ha...Harry of being glory hounding and attention seeking prat and Harry denying it but Ron ..." With that Hermoine started crying again.

Arthur quickly pulled her into a hug and calmed her down with soothing words.

"It's okay you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No Mr. Weasley, I can continue, he called Harry's mother mudblood whore which made Harry furious and he punched Ron, when Mrs. Weasley asked him to apologise for it, it made him even angrier and he swore to never set foot in Weasley ancestral home ever again." Hermione finished after having calmed down somewhat.

"Even then he didn't have any right to punch Ron." Molly interjected.

"No he shouldn't have punched him..." George started at which both Ron and Mrs. Weasley looked smug but that was soon wiped out as George continued.

"He should have cursed him so much that he would have felt it for the rest of his miserable life that is what I would have done."

"I always knew that this day would have come with Ron's attitude but I never expected it from you too mom." With that George left the living room followed by Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Hermoine and Mr. Weasley looking obviously disappointed.

"Humph, they will come to, come Ginny let's get Ron to St. Mungo's to check out his injury and why it's not healing when I used the healing spell." With she and Ron still holding his injured nose along with a hesitant Ginny flooed to St. Mungo's.

Back with Harry, he had just apparated outside the Black ancestral home and was practically smouldering, his magic could have be felt heavily by any that would have been near but as such there was no one near him. Even then Harry was forcefully trying to suppress his emotions and there by his magic that was trying to explode out of him and cause unnecessary damage to the surroundings. Taking a deep breath trying to calm himself as he hurried to the door, opening it he stepped inside but in his hurry he bumped in the umbrella stand and in the process woke up Mrs. Black in the portrait that immediately started shouting.

"Filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! Blood-traitors, scum, Mudbloods..."

As soon as he heard that word Harry remembered Ron's insult and his emotions surged along with his magic, his magic reacted violently with devastating consequences. His magic practically started burning Mrs. Black who started screaming and begging for mercy as she realized that her existence was coming to an end. His magic raged for few more moments before he was able to bring it under control and he was completely panting from his efforts of controlling his magic, looking at the devastation he caused and destruction of Mrs. Black portrait he immediately regretted it, he hated her but he never wanted to harm her but his uncontrollable magic had destroyed her completely, virtually wiping out her existence leaving no trace of them except for the blackened wall, ceiling and floor and that frightened him, he thought that the incident at the end of the fifth year was the last time his magic had reacted in such a violent manner and when he had asked Dumbledore at the start of the sixth year he had assured him that the incident would be last of it as he had undergone magical maturity on his birthday in the summer after his fifth year, according to him after his magical maturity such incidents of accidental magic would not occur but after this he wasn't so sure and so that this did not repeat itself he would need some help from someone or from books that explained about magic. Suddenly it occurred to him.

'_Doesn't Grimmauld Place have a huge library stacked with all kinds of ancient and modern books, I remember Sirius mentioning it while saying that he was going to get rid of all the dark books in their maybe I could find something there but first I have to find it.'_

As soon as that thought occurred to him the knowledge of location of the library was suddenly downloaded in his mind, that took him by surprise at first he was frightened that someone invaded his mind but soon he remembered something Hermoine said about the ancient family and their ancestral homes that the house would recognise the heir as their master and bond with them and provide them with all and any the knowledge of the house the heir required, he got the location of the library when he needed it, that would mean that the house had recognised him as the heir and bonded with him.

'_But why now I have already visited the house earlier while hunting Horcruxes wanting to find the slytherin's locket and there was no response then does that meant that I hadn't bonded to the house at that time, I will check it out later along with the library but at the moment I got to get something to eat.'_

Hearing his stomach rumbling he quickly made his way into to the kitchen to find something to eat as soon as he entered the kitchen it immediately occurred to him that there was no food in the house as the house had been abandoned for a long time and groaned he had very little in the way of money so he couldn't even go out and eat and he didn't want to go to Gringotts to withdraw money.

'_If dobby was here then I would have easily got any food I wanted to eat at this moment.'_ Harry thought sighing wistfully.

Having no choice Harry conjured something to eat which would have to be sufficient for now and started on his meal vowing to get something substantial to eat next day by getting some money from the bank. Finishing up his late lunch Harry went up to the bedroom he had occupied during his stay in summer before the fifth year to get some rest as he was feeling emotionally drained after the confrontation with the Weasley's.

Harry started removing his cloths and his dragon hide armour he wore, while divesting his cloths he came upon a bump in his inner pocket of his dragon hide coat investigating he found a wallet, suddenly Harry slammed his hand on his head cursing himself for his forgetfulness which could have gotten him nice hot meal to eat, the wallet was a Gringotts issued one from which he could withdraw both galleons and muggle money just by thinking of the amount he needed and reason he forgot is that he had gotten it at the end of the sixth year and hadn't used it once since then and he was always too busy searching Horcruxes.

Keeping his wallet on the bedside table to make him remember when he woke up after his rest that he needed to get some groceries for his stay here, he slipped under the blankets to take a late afternoon nap.

Late in the evening was the time when Harry started to wake up, he quickly got up and freshened himself and changed into same set of clothing he had on earlier after some cleaning charms as he didn't have any other sets of clothing with him. Grabbing his wallet Harry let himself out of the house to buy some groceries to stock the kitchen pantry and something for him to cook that evening. Come out of his house he came across his biggest dilemma, he didn't know where to buy groceries in both muggle and wizarding world looking around the road his eyes came across a taxi and came up with a solution.

'_I will just ask the taxi to drop me to the nearest groceries store.'_

Quickly Harry hailed the taxi as he still remembered how to use a taxi from his younger years that he had stayed with the Drusley's. Getting in to the taxi he told the driver to take him to the nearest grocery store. The driver looked at him strangely for few seconds but then shrugged his shoulders started driving after five minutes he stopped and informed Harry that they had reached their destination carefully keeping his surprise hidden due to quickness of the travel paid the man appropriate amount and got out of the taxi.

The sight that greeted Harry surprised him, he was in absolute bafflement with the size of the shop and according to the driver this was a grocery shop, but Harry doubted that only grocery where in sale here **'ASDA' **Harry guessed was the name which was displayed in bright light, shrugging his shoulders Harry entered.

'_Well I will find out soon enough.'_

Inside there were rows upon rows of different products displayed and he saw people pushing along a trolley and grabbing various products from the rows and putting them in their respective trolleys. Harry was brought out of his observation by an employee that was talking to him.

"Welcome to ASDA sir, this the latest branch of the long chain of supermarkets established under the name ASDA. Have a pleasant shopping trip, sir." The women greeted him.

Nodding his head Harry made his way to the trolley stand where he saw people getting the trolleys and took one and went on his way to shop. It would be during this trip that Harry would come to know why shopping was said to be the bane of man's existence. An hour later Harry had brought all that he would need both for his kitchen and other household products that he needed and in amounts that would last for nearly a month. His shopping spree had garnered a lot of attention from the other disgruntled shoppers and very happy employees that were thinking of the commission they would be receiving if he was really buying and not just pulling a prank of which they were still sceptical. He already had filled about 13 trolleys and a half 14th one when he finished his shopping of basic necessities. He then made his way to the checkout counter.

"Can I have all this packed up and ready for transport." He asked the cashier.

The cashier Cindy as her nametag suggested was gaping at the amount he had purchased.

"Are you really going to buy all that?" she asked in disbelief.

To which Harry nodded with an apparent amusement at their disbelief.

"What are you doing with this much amount of food, trying to feed an army of elephants?"

"No but an army of people yes, you see I just moved here and am holding a reunion for my friends and family."

"Okay, let me ring these up with help of other cashiers it will take some time you can rest in our employee's restroom if you want." She suggested while she and the other cashiers started on the products.

"No that's okay but I want to take a look at the electronics section and would like some help."

"Of course sir, Sarah here will help you with anything you want."

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening and no need to call me sir, you can call me Harry."

"So Harry what are you looking for exactly."

"I don't know I will buy whatever grabs my attention." Harry replied smoothly avoiding showing his ignorance about electronics he only knew the word and what it meant listening to Dudley and his teachers at that time electronics had truly fascinated him and it was his dream to work with electronics at that moment in his life and maybe he would have if he hadn't found out about the magical world.

In the end Harry only ended up buying a walkman and cassettes of few soft-rock, pop and instrumental music to listen. Harry total shopping endeavour had nearly cost him $4,926.94 which he paid through a plastic card when he had envisioned the amount of money and a simple way to pay it which he had confusedly handed over to the cashier who immediately took and after running it in the machine handed him back along with a bill and a receipt to sign which he signed.

"Sir Do you want this delivered, if yes at what time?" Cindy politely asked.

"There is no need I have already arranged for a transport, if someone will help me take these out back I will be grateful, then from there me and my men will take care of it."

"Of course sir I send them right out."

Half an hour later all the materials were brought out back, Harry cast a combination of compulsion and illusion spell and convinced the people there that he and his imaginary men loaded the things in the imaginary truck and left. After all the people left Harry cast shrinking and feather light charm on the bags and pocketed them and left towards his temporary home on foot.

Reaching number 12 Harry un-shrunk the bags and placed them on the kitchen table. After placing them Harry used various cleaning charms that he had picked up from Mrs. Weasley in summer before the fifth year when they were forced to clean the house and cleaned the obviously dirty and dusty kitchen cabinets, and the living room, he had already cleaned rest of the kitchen, his room and the bathroom earlier. Having cleaned up the place Harry started on sorting the products in their respective places. Food stuffs and other kitchenware obviously went to the many cabinets in the kitchen. The toiletries took their place in the toilet and other smaller decorations and reading stuff went in the living room.

After finishing Harry was quiet hungry and slightly tired so set about cooking a meal to eat, after his meal Harry retired to his room where he listened to some music on his walkman for an hour after that he slipped into the covers for a goodnights rest.

Next morning was as usual Harry woke up finished his usual morning routine and had some breakfast he freshly prepared. In the past year he didn't even have time to sit around and eat in peace he was always busy with all the war going on.

The prospect of having more time than he knew what to do with it never occurred to him, even before the war he always had studies or some other adventure during Hogwarts and chores at Dursley's. So currently he was sitting on the sofa in the living room and contemplating as what to do with the remaining day he had left to himself.

Suddenly an idea popped up into Harry's mind.

'_Well I could try to find any information that could explain and even help in regards to the accidental magic incident earlier today.'_

With that thought Harry made his way to the library. Opening the library door Harry was dumbstruck to the sheer size of the library, it looked larger than the last time he entered with Sirius and Hermoine and it had been so long that he had even forgotten where it was located how it looked but entering the library refreshed his memory and it felt like a blanket was removed from his mind, puzzling over this incident he immediately got the answer in his head in the similar manner he received the location of the library it seems that the black library had some kind of wards that protected the library and the information in the library by fading away the memory in the back of any persons mind who are not Blacks or formally approved by the head of the Black family.

It also seemed that anyone not from the black family or formally approved by the Head of the Blacks could not take away any book or information from the library. According to the information he had gained he was the first in centuries to be deemed worthy as the head of the house and completely accepted by the manor wards meaning that he could access all the secrets of the manor that previous head of the houses that weren't accepted by the wards couldn't. He also instinctually knew in the back of his head that the information stored here should not be given to just anyone else on a whim as the knowledge stored here was ancient and definitely dangerous.

Harry was completely stunned when he focused on feeling the wards around the manor.

'_Wow! The wards here are the damn powerful and ancient well at least the active ones are, I know there are many more non active ones that are usually only activated during emergencies by the head house and the only place that I have felt has more powerful active ones is Hogwarts.'_

'_If I can feel the wards does that mean that I am the new Head of the Black's and am deemed worthy?' _Harry puzzled.

An affirmation made itself known in the back of his head which surprised Harry for an instant.

Shaking himself out off the surprise Harry made his way towards the large cushion seat where he just had to sit and the books he wanted would automatically appear on the table beside the seat all he had to do was to think about it.

As Harry was moving towards the seat something golden flashed in his eyes from the corner of one of the rows of books and suddenly curious Harry changed his direction towards the area where he could see a distinct golden colour book.

Picking out the book he read the title.

_**Darkness through the Wizarding Era by Marcus Tenmin Reier.**_

Examining the book Harry found that the book was fairly thin almost 5 to 10 pages only, curiosity roused even further by the title he took the book with him and sat on the cushion chair available and opened the book and started reading.

_**First update according to the universal calendar used.**_

_**23**__**rd**__** March 466 BC**_

_I am writing this book to keep record of the great cataclysm that had almost consumed our world when I was young and virile and witness to one of the greatest battle between Good and Evil. I fear that the sacrifice made by the wizard to protect our world will be forgotten; no no I think the world has nearly forgotten so I am writing this to keep the record of the sacrifice the wizards made._

_I still remember the day the great fight took place I was there, I was one of the fighters on the light side and had miraculously survived where hundreds had perished, it had been an intense fight hundreds dying on both sides finally it had been come down to the leaders of both sides, I am the lone survivor of that battle today, our leader Lord Morrison won that night, I still remember after the end he had cast a particularly powerful spell as I still remember the surge of magic that had followed and to this day I have never felt such powerful magical surge anywhere, before saying the spell he had kept his focus near where his heart was and had screamed 'Praedia Bellica' and then he had been engulfed by a pillar of golden light and then receded, later on I crawled towards where he laid and inquired about the final spell he had cast. He had answered and I still remember it as clearly as water to this day._

"_**It was necessary to weaken the power and influence of the shadow that looms over our world waiting to consume it leaving behind nothing but dead and destroyed husk of our world, even further so that it wouldn't return so strong for a long to time to come."**_

_Where his final words after which he had succumbed to his injuries, I am still trying to figure out what he meant by the shadow that threatens our world and to date haven't been able to, maybe he had known something that I am still unaware of. He made it sound as if this shadow was an entity beyond mortal existence with intelligence and would come back again if not now then in another thousand years if that's true then I pray that there will be a saviour to save our world. _

_I have tried casting the last spell cast by Lord Morrison many times but it has never worked for me but after years of researching I have come to a conclusion that only a wizard who has defeated the leader of the darkness that threatens to destroy the world and is the leader of light would be able to cast this spell and I implore any wizard who has defeated the darkness to try and cast this spell and if it works then it would weaken its influence and power even more as I now believe. May the future generations live in times of light but not forget the sacrifices of few that have made it possible are my greatest wish._

_So to record the events and what he said which may help the future generations I am writing this book and I have also connected this book to the magic itself to make it self-updating._

_**Last updated on 3**__**rd**__** May 1998.**_

Continuing reading Harry found the names of Merlin, Gryffindor, Dumbledore and surprisingly his name as four major conquerors of darkness and many minor dark lords and their defeaters.

Even after reading Harry's mind was still whirling in questions about the spell the wizard had cast near death or what he said about evil and dark been two different things but first he had to find more info on the spell if it truly existed then it could weaken the darkness even more. To gain more information about the _'Praedia Bellica' _Harry requested the library togive him access to any information regarding the spell and was completely taken by surprise when he found no books or any other means of information on the desk besides him where it was supposed to appear.

'_Well this means that either the library is denying my request or as improbable it sounds the library has no information on the particular spell, well time to find out.' _

Harry immediately requested the library to find any books on final battle between Merlin and Morgana Le Fay suddenly the desk filled up with dozens of books that had even the smallest info.

'_Well that proves it, the library is not denying my request rather it has no other information on the spell.'_

'_I can read about Merlin's conquest and try to find out if he too had used the spell or not, but I don't think I will find anything because if there was even a small mention of the spell then it would have been provided by the library earlier. Even then I will take look I may come across something similar in nature.'_

With that thought Harry sat about reading Merlin's conquest of Morgana Le Fay, he read through dozens of eye witness accounts from the survivor of both sides of the war but there had been no mention of a spell nor any spell of similar nature cast by Merlin after Morgana's defeat but still the books had ascended Merlin to a god like stature for his conquest.

'_Well that explains why there were no powerful dark lords between Morrison's conquest in 466 BC and Merlin's conquest in 959 AD and three dark lords between Merlin's conquest in 959 AD and my conquest in 1998. I could always try the spell and see what happens if it does work which I am sure will work based on the evidence then it will ensure that there will be no powerful dark lords for at least the next millennia.'_

With that thought Harry got ready to cast when suddenly he remembered that he was in the library.

'_Well I can't cast it here or else I may damage all the information stored here that means that I have to find someplace else that is protected.'_ As soon as he finished his thought he was informed about a ritual room that was heavily warded and its location which would be perfect for what he was about to do.

Making his decision he left the library and quickly made his way to the ritual room and opened the door, the room itself was nothing special it was completely made from natural granite which was said to be much better for any magical purposes.

Stepping inside the room Harry readied himself and placed his wand near his heart, praying that it would work and said the spell _'Praedia Bellica' _as soon as he cast it Harry was enveloped with a huge influx of magic and light exploded out from him cycling through all the colours of the spectrum and this light show continued for well over 1 hour after which the light as well as the magic receded inside of Harry and he collapsed unconscious.

The time Harry was unconscious, few in the world were wide awake and their world turned over and in complete turmoil, one of these few was the Gringott's, the goblins were running helter-skelter even the higher goblin officials and trying to find the reason behind this massive economic turn over that was currently taking place in their bank completely by the will of magic alone and in which they neither had a hand nor control over.

It was quite a while later that Harry was awakening, with groan Harry opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar place and immediately tensed and reached for his wand readying himself to either attack or defend, slowly as fog lifted from his mind he remembered his last conscious memory and soon relaxed and placed his wand back in his holster.

'_I blacked out and last thing I remember is feeling a pull at my magic and then explosion of magic and thereafter nothing, it seems that I blacked out and I also don't feel any different than before. What the hell did the spell do? It surely did something but I will research on that later right now I am famished and would like to eat something.'_

Harry quickly left the room and made his way to the kitchen reaching there, Harry quickly took out his wand and cast _'Tempus' _to know the current time.

'_26__th__ September 1998, 8:45 A.M.'_

Seeing the time completely surprised Harry, if this was right which he sure was right would mean that he was unconscious for nearly a whole day.

'_It seems that I am spending nearly all my time being unconscious one way or another.' _ He sighed softly and continued on with breakfast he had to prepare.

After finishing his breakfast he took a shower and freshened himself up. As he was coming inside his living room he suddenly heard taping from the direction of the window. Turing towards the window Harry saw an owl with a letter attached to its leg. Harry quickly opened the window as the owl was a Gringotts owl from the look of the medallion hanging from his neck, the owl flew inside and landed on the table while holding its leg out and cocking its head showing its importance and impatience. Harry quickly untied the letter and provided the owl with some water and owl treats that he had leftover that had been brought for Hedwig, soon after the owl flew off.

Sitting himself Harry broke the seal and unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Greetings Lord Potter,_

_Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

_You have been requested to grace us with your presence at Girngotts at the earliest possible moment. At matter of utmost urgency is to be discussed with you that may affect you, a few others and the whole wizarding committee. _

_We will be utterly grateful if you will respond to our call promptly within an hour and then maybe we will be inclined to waive off all your past discretions. We eagerly await your arrival whenever it may be. _

_ Yours Faithfully,_

_ Bloodrune._

_ Gringotts Bank._

_P.S.:- This letter provided to you is a onetime use two way portkey to get to Gringotts and back, the activation code is 'The Bank' and for back to your original location is 'Home'._

Reading the letter two more times Harry couldn't figure out what was it that the goblins required from him still he decided to meet the goblins as the letter contained a seal of authenticity that couldn't be faked and he could also see an opportunity to patch up the things between him and the goblins. Getting up Harry adjusted his only set of clothes and made himself as presentable as possible and holding up the letter and activated the portkey by saying the code and with a tug at his navel he was whisked away to Gringotts.

Harry appeared in one of the private conference halls and stumbled over, feeling highly disoriented and took a couple of seconds to orient himself. When Harry looked around he found a goblin looking at him highly amused.

"You still haven't got the hang of magical transport it seems Mr. Potter."

"So it seems." Harry grumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway why have I been called here and that too urgently?"

"Such matters cannot be discussed here and certainly not with me my superiors are waiting for you, follow me Mr. Potter."

The goblin whose name Harry found to be Longtooth led Harry through the hallways of the bank and through a confusing and long cart drive and came to stop in front of the most extravagantly and elegantly decorated door in the bank.

"Here we are Mr. Potter; I bid you farewell and good luck."

"You are not coming inside?"

"No Mr. Potter this is a closed and a private meeting Mr. Potter which I have been not invited too."

Nodding his head Harry pushed the door which opened with surprising ease for such a huge door and stepped inside and immediately the door closed itself. The room itself was brightly lit and decorated to display the riches and the history of the goblins. There were was a large collection of different weapons on display meant to intimidate and inspire awe in any one visiting which was exactly what was displayed on Harry's face which greatly pleased some of the goblins present in the room. There were from what Harry could tell about three important looking goblins seated in a raised platform and a chair in front of them and about seven other security goblins spread about in the room. The room itself reminded Harry of an over decorated court cum interrogation room.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." A Goblin seated at the throne like chair in centre motioned him towards a single chair in the front of him.

Harry quickly made his way to the chair and sat down.

"Thank you for answering the summons promptly Mr. Potter and as promised all your past discretions have been forgotten."

"Now for introductions, on my left is Bloodhand the Manager of Magical Inheritance and on my right is Madpaw the Manager of Finance and I am Ragnok Director of Gringotts bank."

"Please to meet you sirs and if I may can we get to the point for which I have been called?" Harry replied losing his patience and slightly irritated with the arrogance and the treatment of the goblins.

"Hold your tongue boy do you know who you are talking to." A Goblin looked like the head of security growled out.

"It's okay Dreadfire calm down." Ragnok said silencing the Goblin.

"It seems everything I heard about you is true, you truly are fearless and quite courageous exactly as I heard of you." Ragnok said clearly in amusement.

"Anyways let's get down to business, Mr. Potter have you performed heavy magic or been exposed to such in last 24 hours, if so we would like to know all the details of it." Ragnok questioned.

Harry frowned at the question.

'_Why would they want to know about any magics I performed, there is something they are not telling me and only heavy spell I performed was the __'Praedia Bellica' and I won't disclose this spell under any circumstances as this spell could cause unforeseen consequences if it fell in the wrong hands and especially when I don't know exactly what it does.'_

"I may be inclined to share the information you require if I know the exact details of the situation that may require this information."

"I knew that you wouldn't share the information without knowing the full details which are usually the traits every leader shares especially after coming out of war."

"Well after whatever it is that you did many of the Noble and Ancient house lordship as well as their magical assets have been transferred over to you, these include the Malfoys, the Notts, the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Lestranges, the Yaxleys, the Rookwoods, the Carrows and few others."

Hearing this Harry fell into deep thought and was brought out of it by the sound of Ragnok continuing.

"As you may or may not have guessed these people either have been in direct or indirect services of deceased Dark Lord."

"Yes I came to the same conclusion too but even then I am unwilling to share the information you require not because I don't want to but because the damage such knowledge would cause if it got out and when even I don't know the exact effects of it and for that I am extremely sorry."

"How dare you? You lowly human denying the director the information you promised." This time the explosion came from the manger of the finances.

Ragnok held up his hand signalling the Goblin to calm down and said.

"I knew you wouldn't share the information Mr. Potter you are a good person and your conscience wouldn't allow you to hand over such volatile information to anybody and you don't need to as I have already have an I idea of what you did."

"Bloodhand, Madpaw and all of you leave the room I need to speak with Mr. Potter privately." Hearing this, the goblins started to protest but a glare from the director silenced them and they quietly made their way out.

"Now that we are alone we can talk freely." Ragnok replied holding up his hand to silence Harry seeing him starting to protest and continued.

"I know that you won't discuss the information I require under any circumstances but I may have an idea of what you may have done so I will come forth with what I think, taking a wild guess I will say that you used the spell known as _'Praedia Bellica'_ didn't you Mr. Potter?"

Hearing this completely shocked and surprised Harry.

"Seeing the look on your face means that I guessed correctly didn't I Mr. Potter?" Ragnok chuckled amusedly and then suddenly turned serious.

"If you have then we have to talk."

'_Well there is no use of hiding it now as he already knows about it, there is no other knowledge of this spell other than what I already know which by the way isn't much in the wizarding world maybe I can find out more about this spell from the goblins or from Ragnok as he seems to have more information on this spell.'_

"It is indeed the spell I used and if I may ask how you know of this spell I thought this spell was last long ago before even the time of Merlin." Harry asked composing himself after finishing up his contemplation.

"This spell is indeed lost Mr. Potter and I was shocked when certain things had started occurring in the bank yesterday late evening it didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that someone had used the said spell and only one capable of using this spell at this point of time that was alive was you. Yes other than you I am the only one that know of this spell and all its details, even to the goblins this spell is lost."

"Can you give me the details of this spell and how you know of it? Even I don't know the full details, as I came across this spell in a book where the author had seen this spell being cast by a light lord when he had defeated a powerful dark lord a millennia before Merlin's time and recorded its exact wordings and procedures but even after researching for nearly a century he couldn't find the exact results of this spell."

"You mean to say that you used this spell without knowing the exact details and workings of this spell!" Ragnok exclaimed looking aghast.

"Well I researched it somewhat first and it didn't seem harmful and it also seemed that when the spell was used the darkness hadn't returned for nearly thousand years and the knowledge of the spell was lost thereafter, since then the resurgence of the dark lords have been quite frequent and also based on the research of the author I cast this spell." Harry finished sheepishly knowing how weak his reasoning his sounded.

"Well you are quite lucky since this spell is harmless but quite powerful in its own right and in right hands. This spell was invented by the Elder Dragons, they were said to be the oldest race and immortal but not invulnerable as they and all other races were nearly wiped out during the dark ages when the darkness was at its highest." Ragnok explained.

"But why invent the spell?" Harry inquired unable to understand the reason behind the existence of the spell.

"The reason this spell was invented was to weaken darkness, one has to understand that the war which happened nearly ten thousand years ago had devastated Gaia herself and caused the extinction of many magical creatures. So as to take precautions that the evil could never again threaten the world with near destruction the Elder Dragons came up with a solution and that was the _'Praedia Bellica'_ spell and the spell was then distributed to the worthy leader of each race."

"As for what this spell does is that when cast it would magically claim all the magical assets of the dark lord and transfer it over to the defeater. The spell not only targeted the leader of the dark legion but also all his followers and also all their assets, the spell only works if all the conditions were met which you might have already guessed." Ragnok finally finished presenting all the knowledge he had on this spell.

Harry nodded his head signalling that he understood what Ragnok had explained.

"As for the races, after the dark ages the humans betrayed them and started purging them, caught off guard most of the races already weakened were wiped out, few of the races that remained didn't have enough population to sustain themselves and soon died but not before having their revenge it seems the Elder Dragons with their end near cast a powerful magical curse that destroyed the knowledge of all the other magical races from their minds, their magical knowledge and their magic itself from the humans, creating more muggles than wizards at the time when wizards outnumbered the muggles." Ragnok finished.

Hearing this stunned Harry he never knew this part of the wizarding history and understood why as the knowledge had been wiped clean from humans but one thing still confused him and decided to ask Ragnok as he seemed inclined to answer him.

"If magic was wiped clean from humans then how come there are wizards today?"

"You misunderstand young lord as powerful as the Elder Dragons were they were not gods and as such few powerful wizards survived with some magic but they were quite few and as a result went into hiding fearing retribution from the races and the newly created muggles it was during this period that we went underground and we have no further knowledge of the surface world than that and few millennia's later when we emerged we tried searching and contacting other races but found no one other than humans flourishing and races we found had degraded and were pale comparisons to their forefathers. They are the vampires and werewolves that we see today, there are no true vampires or werewolves instead these night haunting blood suckers fully depended on blood and completely vulnerable to sunlight and mindless meat eating beasts having no control over their own minds and slaughtering each other and dragons being no more than animals and pale imitation of their ancestors. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, I have learnt more magical history from you than I have ever done from anywhere else and thank you for all the information you have truly given me lot to think about but I would like to ask why tell me as far as I can tell I am the only human alive that knows this, right?." Harry asked.

"Yes and you have earned it with your victory over the dark lord and proven yourself worthy with the successful casting of the _'Praedia Bellica'_. You won't ever be able to share this knowledge with another of your kind as the curse is still in effect. Though one thing still baffles me is how humans retained the knowledge of this spell and this one mystery I am unable to solve. Do you know the answer Harry?" Ragnok asked interested in knowing the answer.

"No Lord Ragnok I only found the spell and the last person who cast it and nothing more." Harry replied truthfully.

"Yes the last Morrison was the one who cast it and died soon after from the injuries sustained."

"You know." Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course we know we have always kept detailed history of everything we came across." Ragnok replied scoffing at the notion of not knowing.

"Now the we have satisfied both our curiosities there is nothing of importance to discuss but before you leave, remember to visit Gringotts later when you have time we have to discuss all the inheritances that you have been entitled to due to this spell which we are still sorting out and will be finished within a day and a half at the most and Harry here this book will provide you with the history humans seemed to have forgotten and only you will ever able to read it." Ragnok finished hand Harry a small leather bound book.

Harry looked completely dumfounded at the priceless gift he had been provided with.

"I honoured at the gift Lord Ragnok and I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for this."

"I don't need anything I just request that you truly understand and learn from the history of our world that has been provided to you."

"I will." Harry vowed bowing and left through the door he had entered deep in thought still pondering at the information he received from Ragnok.

Harry was brought out of his musings by Longtooth calling his name who was waiting for him near the cart that had brought him to Ragnok's office.

"Longtooth thank you for waiting."

"I hope the meeting was pleasent."

"It was and so much more enlightening and it has given me much more to think about and it has truly made me realize how little I know about the world at large and even of the one that I am residing in for last 7 years." Harry replied.

Silenced followed Harry's statement, Longtooth quietly led Harry to the front entrance and saying goodbye both left to finish their respective duties.

Harry cast a glamour spell on himself before stepping out of Gringotts to avoid been mobbed like earlier when he had visited the alley. Quickly making his way towards his destination that was the Madam Malkin's where he wanted to buy some robes for everyday purposes and for important functions and occasions.

Entering the shop Harry was greeted by Madam Malkin.

"Would you like anything to purchase sir?"

"Yes, I want a full wardrobe complete with everyday robes, dress robes of latest fashions, potion making robes and other lab robes complete with its accessories."

"Certainly sir and what colour would you like the everyday robes to be? Would you like the any charms on them?"

"Charms on robes?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir, there are numerous charms like the self cleaning, wrinkle free, self ironing, resizing charms to resize the clothes to a certain extent i.e. 3 inches larger or smaller and full array of weather charms with which you can be protected from all the weather elements like rainfall, extreme heat or cold etc. but the charms will cost extra." Madam Malkin explained.

"I would like about six everyday robes imbued with list of all the charms available and in darker shades of colours." Harry ordered.

"Of course sir, I will get straight to it after taking your measurements." Waving her wand and taking the measuring tapes she started taking his measurements and announcing the measurement which was recorded in a small notepad the quill was magically writing it down as she said it and few minutes later she finished it.

"I have all the measurements I require; now how would you like your dress robes?"

"Well I will have six dress robes of latest fashion, the colours being emerald and midnight blue both with silver trimmings, one with dark red with gold, black with silver and blue and other two of your own choice and all of this should be good enough to be worn in High society meetings and parties complete with all the charms."

"Of course, would you like it to be in normal cotton or silk?"

"What is the difference?"

"The cotton looks dull while silk has a shine of its own and is more comfortable and also charms last longer on clothes made out of silk and it is mostly preferred by rich families."

"If so then I would like my dress robes in silk." Harry replied after thinking about it.

"How much is it? And when can I have them?" Harry asked.

"Well the total comes to about 1076 galleons and 10 sickles i.e. 1076 galleons. You will have to pay 500 galleons now and remaining later on after delivery which you can collect in an hour."

Paying 500 galleons Harry left promising to return in an hour.

With that finished Harry started making his way quickly through the crowd to get to muggle London for some muggle clothing when his eye fell on the Knockturn alley, wanting to check it out as he never seen what was truly in there Harry stepped inside the alley.

Harry immediately noted the difference as soon as he entered, this place gave one a sense of fear, intimidation and certain tingling in the back of the head indicating that the place was dangerous but not much as his danger senses were not blaring at full alert to cause him to be really worried but he still checked his wand and kept his senses alert. Walking little further something caught his eye and interest.

'_Osborn Magical Optician'_

Quickly making his way to the shop Harry entered it and was immediately greeted by a female voice.

"Good evening sir how may I help you?"

"I am looking for something special like magical eye of Mad-eye Moody."

"You have obviously come to the wrong place then as we don't deal in such things, you better leave sir." The female replied in angry tone of voice.

"I would make it worth your time and I am not from the ministry and if I was you would have already known you people do keep updated information of the people working for ministry don't you? So don't play games with me." Harry replied in a hard tone

"Well I know you're not from the ministry, your reaction and your possession of the little piece of information that very few and trusted people know proves it. So you want eyes like Mad-eye Moody do you?" female asked with more politeness her personality taking a complete turn.

"Not exactly I want all the functions in Mad-eye's magical eye in glasses and any other important charm in it too, can it be done. The cost is of no consequence."

"Of course it can be done, wait her for few minutes and I will bring it to you." With that she entered a small room at the end of the shop and came out few minutes later with glasses on a pillow.

"Add few drops of blood on it and place it on your face, after that no one except anyone you give the permission to will be able to remove it." The lady explained while continuing.

"The glasses can see through walls, through any material and invisibility cloak, except those protected by some wards and several other functions, it also alerts you of any dangerous spell cast in about radius of 10 meters of you and all the magical being in that radius, you can activate or deactivate it at your discretion and you adjust its range of spell sensor all of this can be controlled by your thoughts even the see through capabilities that's about it and the total cost is 1500 galleons." The lady finished.

After paying, Harry pricked his finger and let few drops of blood drop on the glasses which was immediately absorbed and he placed it on his face and he immediately felt a prickle in his eyes and immediately saw the shop lady completely naked and immediately averted his eyes with a dark red blush growing on his face while thinking of deactivating the charm and turned his attention back to the lady after suppressing his blush seeing her with a smirk on her face.

"Liked what you saw Mr. Potter?" she asked winking suggestively.

Harry immediately blushed and instantly stiffened bringing out his wand and aiming at her with the wand tip glowing ominously red as soon as he heard his name being mentioned.

"How did you know?"

"You're naive Mr. Potter there are wards surrounding nearly all the shops in here that cancel out all glamours and several other functions as preferred by the caster as my shop is invisible to all persons bearing the dark mark." The lady replied placating Harry who relaxed slightly.

"If you reject the death eaters then how do you support your business?" Harry asked curiously.

At that the lady laughed and replied.

"Not all wizards are death eaters and they surely are not the only people that visit knockturn alley and after all that there are muggles too for which I have a shop at the end of this shop which can be accessed through the little room at the back you can see." The lady explained.

"Well I got what I wanted and it is everything I wanted thank you." With that Harry left slightly miffed at not even realising his removal of glamour and berating himself for entering an establishment especially in Knockturn alley without checking it out.

Coming out of the shop Harry transfigured his robes to have a hood and started navigating his way through the alley trying to find other places of interest never knowing that alley was so full of diverse and interesting shops more than that in the Daigon alley even if many of them where of the darker kind but it also had some more interesting things that were not dark but ministry in all their great wisdom deemed them to be dark. While browsing a certain shop caught his attention '_Zahrian's Magical pets and familiars' _seeing the shop Harry thoughts went back to his first friend Hedwig and made a decision to try to get a new familiar as Hedwig had been a good companion when he was alone but not to replace his snowy white owl as nothing could replace her, a new familiar would someone that would be faithful and be with him when he felt alone and if it spoke parseltongue it would be great to converse with.

With that in mind Harry headed inside after checking the shop any harmful shop and pulling his hood over his head to hide his face, as soon as he entered the he was assaulted by peculiar smells and sounds of the place.

"Yes sir how may I help?" A slimy looking man came forward greed and distrust literally wafting from his body. Not liking the look on the Shopkeeper's face Harry replied with a hard edge in his voice warning the man to not to try anything funny, the technique he had learnt during the war and it was quite successful.

"Just looking I will address you when I have found something of interest, is that understood?" Harry was satisfied seeing the man nervously nod.

With that Harry started browsing through the different creatures in the shop, there were different kinds of snakes, small cubs, puppies and other common creatures like nifflers, owls etc, browsing for some time Harry came to the end wall and had browsed all the creatures in the shop and he still didn't find any creature that caught his attention like Hedwig had.

Frustrated Harry turned around and left the shop at not having found a proper companion.

Walking further into the alley he came upon a clothes shop, wanting to check the difference between the one in daigon alley and one in here Harry made his way into the shop and entered it.

As soon as he entered he was greeted by a young lady in her mid twenties.

"Welcome sir how may I help you?"

"I am just looking, I will buy if something strikes my fancy."

With that Harry started browsing through the collection and was surprised to come across a small collection of muggle clothes.

'_This is perfect if I can buy some muggle clothes then I wouldn't need to head to muggle London.'_

"So you keep muggle clothes, I thought wizards don't buy muggle clothing as it is consider it beneath them." Harry asked.

"Well muggle fashion is quite famous with the witches and I have a muggle shop out the back in the muggle London, so that one day it catch an interest of somebody I keep a small collection, would like to buy these." The lady asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I will have a dozen t-shirts in plain darker colours and a few pairs of latest fashion and a half a dozen jeans again of darker colours with all the charms packages and few pairs of plain muggle undergarments along with night wear and comfortable home wear." Harry said.

The lady hurriedly nodded and took his measurements and set about collecting the clothes Harry had mentioned. During that time Harry browsed some more and he came across, truly a piece of work, it looked like something royalty would wear the dress robes itself gave of a sense of power, tranquillity, lightness and nobility and it was unlike anything he had seen, it was a perfect blend between the muggle and wizarding clothing. It had an inner shirt and pant similar to the suit the muggle's wear for meetings. The shirt was emerald with a silvery shine which could change shades according to the light, the pants was black but alternated between red and silver as the light hit it. Finally there was the outer robe that was completely silver with intricate designs in the front in emerald and gold and embroidered at the back was a huge bird the size of a Hungarian Horntain if not bigger with two huge wings completely midnight black in colour and ending in a huge tail wing. Its body was blackish silver in colour flying in an extremely dangerous looking thunderstorm and looking completely at home.

As soon as the lady returned Harry immediately asked her about the dress.

The lady looked shocked and surprised when Harry asked her about the dress but shook her head and replied.

"That sir is truly one of a kind, it was created by a late master tailor about a century ago and had given it to my grandfather who took a magical oath promising that his family would sell it to a customer whose attention would fall on this robes as the tailor demanded."

"A dress robe catching the eye of a person and a robe catches someone's eye on its looks and surely such a beautiful dress robe must have garnered more than few people's interest." Harry asked little sceptically not believing even for a second the story of the dress robe catching someone's eye.

"That's what we thought too sir, but you're the first person to even ask about the robe and after so long we had thought that the dress robe would never catch anyone's attention."

"So what is so unique about this dress robe?" Harry asked obviously deducing that from just looking at the robes.

"It is made from the material of both a unicorn and a basilisk whose bodies the tailor had come across when taking a stroll in the forest near his house and from what the tailor said both the creatures had died fighting each other and as soon as he saw them he just had an inspiration to create a dress robe from them. The dress robe is entirely made from the materials of the unicorn and the young basilisk. One important thing, this is purely a dress robe not armour, it will provide for no protection whatsoever even if basilisk hide was used in its creation"

"So you are going to buy it." The lady asked hopefully.

"Yes I am going to buy this masterpiece even if don't think I will ever get an opportunity to wear it how much will it cost me."

"It will cost you around 5000 galleons plus 600 galleons for the other purchases." The woman replied.

Hearing the amount Harry's eyes widened but quickly controlled himself and handed her 600 galleons while removing the cheque book from his wallet for the much bigger amount of 5000 galleons.

"How do I make the transfer?" Harry asked not knowing how to use a cheque as having never used it in wizarding world.

"Write my name and the amount on the cheque and then place our wand on the box provided here and I once I deposit it in the bank I will be provided with the amount written here." Harry did as she asked and left the shop with his purchases.

Tired and weary Harry decided to head home after collecting his purchases from Madam Malkin's promising himself to return and continue his explorations. Heading to Madam Malkins, Harry collected his purchases after paying the balance and apparated home.

Getting home Harry sorted his purchases in the proper places in the wardrobes and placed the robe separate from others. After arranging his purchases Harry checked the time and was surprised at the lateness of the day, it was nearly 5 in the evening. Feeling hungry he made himself something to eat and then retired to his room to get some shut eye. Later in the evening he woke freshened up and passed his time listening to some music on his Walkman and surfing through the magazines he bought till the dinner time and retired to his bed for the night after preparing and having his dinner.

_Author Notes:_

_Thanks For all your reviews but please do answer quickly if I should use a canon or fanon approach for occlumency, fanon approach will be my very own creation, you can also send your very own idea that should be somewhat original and unused in fanon and if I like it I might be persuaded to use it._

_P.s. And as I said you can provide your very own ideas too and if I can use it without major plot change and I like it, I might use it._

_Feedback appreciated._

_Please R & R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to their respective owners. I do not in any shape or form own or claim any form of authorization to write a fanfiction based on Harry Potter. No income in any form is made from this writing.**_

_**A/N:- Sorry for the delay real life caught up. I have more free time now so I might be able to update quickly and more frequently.**_

_**Unbetaed  
><strong>_

"Blah blah…" Talking.

'_Blah blah….' Thoughts._

_**Hold on for an exciting ride….. **_

Next morning Harry woke and found it still dark outside and groaned at having woken up once again well before complete sunrise instead of trying to go back to sleep like the day before Harry simply woke and made his way to the restroom to freshen himself up. After freshening himself up Harry made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and some early morning snacks to munch on and made his way to the library to find the cause of his accidental magic which was been put off for some reason or another. Entering the library Harry made his way to the seat from where he could get the required materials for his research. Closing his eyes he thought of all the material on accidental magic and if possible a way to contain and rectify it, as soon as he opened his eyes he found a pile of books on the table beside him. Picking the top book Harry read the title **'Magic for Muggleborns'**.

Opening the book he read the first page and there he was informed that this book was provided to all the muggleborn students before their first year in magic introductory package provided for the students and their parents or guardians to introduce them to the wizarding world by the professors that visited them to introduce them to the wizarding world and to convince them of the truth by demonstration which was compulsory if not able then a capable magical individual was to be sent who was competent in giving the required demonstration and explanation, after reading this Harry frowned as he hadn't received anything of such kind and definitely neither a professor nor a competent magical individual had come to introduce him to the magical world not that there was anything wrong with Hagrid but he just wasn't capable of explaining the finer details but put this in the back of his mind for now and continued on but made the decision of asking Prof. Mcgonagall when he visited her inform her of his decision of not visiting the final year for his N.E.W.T.S. Opening the contents page Harry scanned it and for four main topics.

_**1. Introduction to Magic.**_

_**2. Introduction to Wizarding World.**_

_**3. Introduction to Wizarding Laws and Customs. **_

_**4. Magical Education in Hogwarts.**_

His curiosity sparked he started to read from the beginning, it took him nearly 2 hours to finish the book and after finishing the book Harry was not in a good mood in fact it was the opposite of that, he was in a very bad mood if one had to judge his mood one could say that he was quite angry.

'So much information hidden from me and nobody had the courtesy to inform me of all this in fact this whole thing smells of a conspiracy and I have been through a lot of conspiracies during the war to smell one from a mile away and only one who would have gained anything by keeping me in the dark is Dumbledore, but why is the main question? Only thing he would gain from this would be keeping me ignorant of wizarding world.' Harry deduced but he didn't have any proper facts to reach a proper conclusion so he decided find more facts before passing any judgement and brought his focus back on the matter at hand.

According to what he had read a child had instances of accidental magic due to fluctuation in their magical core as their magic was highly volatile because of its growing nature where some time large amount of magic will be generated and pushed out using emotions as channel as magical energy was tied with emotions, causing instances of accidental magic which were much more common in muggleborn than in pureblood as they had magical parents to control and manage their accidental magics, at the age of 11 in an average magical child these fluctuations stopped completely and this was the reason that the magical education started at 11 and were provided with their individual and unique wands which made their magic settle down and less volatile, but what did it mean for him he was having instances of accidental magic at the age of 18 and there was nothing in the book about controlling bouts of accidental magic.

There were other things he learnt from the book like the politics of the British wizarding world. The Wizengamot, the main ruling body which created or dissolved laws consisted of the head of ancient and noble families and other notable families which made significant contributions to the wizarding committee and individuals who played significant role in the wizarding world and heads of the important departments in the ministry. The basic wizarding laws and customs and other information that anyone new to the wizarding world would need to know to live in the magical world.

The most interesting thing he had learned was the religion of the most of the wizarding world, it seemed that most of wizarding world prayed to the magic and mother nature as the provider and nurturer. The various festivals of the magical world and their similarities and differences with the festivals of the muggle world. After reading this section Harry was confused there was absolutely no mention of Christianity ever being a religion even if most of the wizarding population seemed to celebrate it. Was Christianity a relatively new religion? If so, why was it so integrated with the wizarding world? Having no answer Harry decided to research more in depth on it later on.

Harry already knew about Hogwarts as such he had skipped the part. He also skipped the part of magical education in Hogwarts as he already knew all about it already having spent 6 years of his life there.

Even after finishing the book Harry found absolutely no further information of accidental magic.

Picking up the next book from the pile Harry settled in his seat to read it. The next few books he read were enlightening but utter unhelpful for his situation, after reading these books he had absolutely no doubt he had more knowledge of magical theory than even Hermione.

It seemed for the books that usage of magic was primarily based on emotions and intentions and if ones focus and concentration were good enough one could cast a spell silently and without any need of wand movements. The only way to improve these was by studying Occlumency. Studying Occlumency could also help an individual to get in touch with one's magical core which in turn could increase one's magical ability and strength as this would cause them to be more in touch with their own magic but according to the book it was very difficult to achieve and very few ever did as unlike occlumency there was no single method to access ones magical core as the method differed from wizard to wizard.

'_Well it would seem that only way to assure that there will be no repeat of that mornings accident is to learn to control my emotions and getting more in touch with my magic and only way to do that is to learn Occlumency and access my magical core.' _

Harry immediately groaned at the idea of learning Occlumency remembering the painful Occlumency lessons he had with Snape in his fifth year.

'_No I can't back away now or next time something much more dangerous might happen.' _With that thought Harry settled down determined to learn occlumency one way or another.

Just as he was getting ready to summon the required material Harry heard his stomach growling, looking sheepish Harry checked his time and was not all that surprised to see that it was half past 10. Getting up Harry went to have some breakfast and satisfy his hunger before returning to start on his occlumency. Finishing his breakfast quickly Harry hurried back and placing himself on the seat asked the library to provide him the necessary materials. Immediately the earlier books vanished couple of new books appeared, the books themselves were quite old if one could judge by its covers.

_**1. Occlumecy by Otravius Black**_

_**3. Defending Ones Mind by Strothvius **__**Yonwin**_

Seeing two books for a single art confused Harry, shrugging he decided that while learning occlumency he would cross reference both the books and use the best and efficient methods.

With that in mind Harry started reading the first chapter of both the books after finishing it he found that the start of occlumency was same in both the books i.e. the clearing one's mind but here everything was explained as how to clear one's mind and all the books had only one answer and that was meditation and different methods to achieve this state by meditation were given. One of the most common methods was to concentrate on single thought, object, picture, point, memory which was unadvisable as memories were accompanied by emotions which disturb one from their real objective.

Determined to try it at the moment Harry left the library and made his way to a more comfortable setting his bedroom. In his bedroom Harry sat on the floor in the Indian sitting position with his hands on his laps as he remembered in the diagram shown in the occlumency books. Conjuring a small lamp and lighting it up and focused on it and started his practise of meditation and gave up an hour later as his eyes started stinging from continuously staring at one point and completely unable to control his thoughts as they continued to zip through his head. Harry took out his wand and checked the time and was surprised to find it was nearly lunch time promising himself to continue to practise after he had some lunch and rest, headed to the kitchen to prepare his lunch vanishing the lamp on his way, after having his lunch Harry retreated to his bed to get some rest.

When Harry next woke up it was nearing mid-evening, freshening himself up and having some evening snacks with a cup of coffee he made his way back to his bedroom determined to practise on meditation and get the hang of it and then try to reach his core.

A month passed seemingly quickly and Harry had been harassed by fan letters and well-wishers and as a result Harry had activated the mail ward to keep all the mail away from him. Harry had also gotten a good grasp on meditation and had learned to completely clear his head of any thoughts instantly in the past month but he still hadn't reached his core and that was frustrating him but one good thing was that he was ready to start on next level that was shielding his mind from others.

Occlumency was not the only thing he practised in the last month, he had introduced himself to the wizarding world, its heritage, customs, professions and its murky politics. Politics of wizarding world murkier and dirtier than a sewage pipe, he was disgusted at how blatantly the laws were dissolved and introduced for the convenience of few individuals even when they were against the fundamentals on which wizarding ministry was founded and the open corruption in the system and he was just starting to familiarize himself with the politics but one thing he had learned till now was that if one with his level of fame and wealth had to survive in wizarding world then he had to make himself politically immune and only way to do that was by learning to fight with their own weapons i.e. politics.

He vowed himself to learn how to play the game of politics even if not on the level of an experienced politician but enough to hold his own. He knew that all the death eaters were dead but he was not naive enough to believe that there weren't individuals out there who would care nothing but to get him out of the way as he was threat to them being both powerful and wealthy and a head of the house of two ancient and noble houses, he knew and understood this because one thing his 7 years in the wizarding world had taught him was that there was always someone out there who would like nothing more than to see you dead.

Reading all these had been a real eye opener, in the heritage section the founding families which had a hand in founding the wizarding ministry were explained in detail, it seemed that the title of ancient and noble were granted a permanent seat in the Wizengamot. It seemed that Wizengamot had the power to repel or bring in new laws or even remove the heads of the departments of the ministry and even the minister itself if they had a genuine reason for it by a majority vote between them.

Wizarding customs hadn't been nearly interesting enough as it just explained the mannerisms and behaviours of an individual in presence of an individual of higher rank and in political or other high ranking parties, overall just how to behave in wizarding society.

Wizarding professions was a much more interesting topic, he hadn't know that there were so many diverse fields in magic and it seemed that only half was been taught. Some had been removed by the ministry as there were fewer and fewer individual powerful enough to learn and practice those fields and some banned as being dark. There were quite a few magical fields in which one could achieve mastery and later on choose a profession based on it. The fields were mentioned in book along with their simple explanation.

_The various magical fields are as follows:_

_1. Potions._

_Potions__ are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker._

_Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames._

_2. Transfiguration._

_Transfiguration__ is the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object. _

_3. Conjuration._

_Conjuration is the art of creating objects from nothing; this is related to transfiguration as most who are masters of transfiguration are excellent conjurors._

_4. Charms._

_Charms__ is the art of enchanting an object that causes it to behave in a way that is not otherwise normal for that object i.e adding or changing the properties of an object. A "charm" is also a rather arbitrary designation for spells that are not classified as Transfiguration (spells that change the inherent nature of an object)._

_5. Arithmancy._

_Arithmancy is a relation between magic and mathematical numerals, arithmancy breaks down magic into numerals as a result it can calculate the probably consequences of magic related action and it is also the art of creation of spells by rearranging the numerals of magic or spell._

_6. Runes._

_Runes are magical script, which can be inscribed in an object to enchant it to channel magic to perform a certain action._

_7. Alchemy._

_Alchemy is __an ancient practice focused on the attempt to change base metals into gold, investigating the preparation of the "elixir of longevity", and achieving ultimate wisdom, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties._

_8. Dark Arts._

_Dark Arts is the field of magic dealing with curses._

_9. Defence against Dark Arts._

_As the name suggest it is field dealing with the creation of spells to defend against curses._

_10. Herbology._

_This fields deals with the study of magical plants and its properties which are useful in the fields of potions._

_11. Magical Creatures._

_This fields deals with the care and identification of magical creatures. This field also helps in potions as it identifies the useful parts of a magical creature that can be harvested._

_These are the fields currently known and studied in the modern magical world, it is also said that there were few more magical fields which have unfortunately been lost to the ravages of time._

Reading this had been a real eye opener earlier he used to think that after completing his education he either had to work for the ministry or play professional quidditch but now he found that he could choose a specific magical field to study and research with a mentor to gain mastery as Dumbledore had and may even create something new. Now that he knew he vowed that he would learn all he could and then choose a field he liked, he liked Defence against Dark arts but he wanted to widen his scope of knowledge not just stick to a field he may or may not have liked as the duration of his education at Hogwarts had been a jump from one situation to another, it was possible that he may have chosen the field subconsciously out of necessity, if not for his life being in continuous danger he may have even liked some other field.

Harry had also been intrigued by the other lost magical fields in the magical world and had asked the library to procure information on them and found some magical fields all of which dangerous in form or another.

_1. Rituals._

_This fields deals with runes used for enchantment of object or a living creature_

_2. Soul Magic._

_This deals with the summoning and manipulation of souls either living or dead._

_3. Elemental Magic._

_This deals with the controlling and manipulating of different elements of nature._

_3. Aura Reading._

_This deals with identifying and understanding colours in a magical person there by judging their intentions and power level._

_4. Battle Magic._

_This deals with the magic, tactics and strategies used during a magical battle. This is an ancient art focusing entirely on the art of war and individual battle._

_5. Black Magic._

_This is an art that deals entirely with only black and evil magic twisting the individual and completely destroying their soul and humanity._

_8. White Magic._

_This is an art that deals entirely with white magic properly called as holy magic for its effects on the individuals twisted and corrupted by Black Magic. This magic can be used at its full potential by only the purest of individuals._

_9. Warding._

_This is an art which deals with protection of an area from specific magic or magics._

Reading this had excited Harry even more, he had always loved magic and finding this was like finding a treasure trove and Harry vowed to learn all he could even if it took him years.

Currently Harry was coming out of his meditative trance once again with a disappointed sigh frustrated at not being able to find his magical core. A week had passed since he had learned to clear his head and he was currently practising the next level of occlumency and that was sorting his memories and organising his mind. It was the only bright spot in the otherwise dull and frustrating last week after continuous failures in accessing his magical core.

'_I am not even close to finding my core even after a full week of trying and without it I won't be able to progress any further, maybe I should take a break. I still have to inform McGonagall of my decision before the school starts which is going to in couple of days and I also have some things to discuss with her. Yes its best if I take a break for now and go meet Prof. McGonagall.' _

With that in mind Harry got up checking the time which showed 9 in the morning made his way to the restroom to have a refreshing hot bath. Harry had also taken up getting early in the mornings and sleeping late in the nights practising meditation as he read that early mornings and late nights were the best times for it and following it really helped as there were least distractions in that period of time. It had been difficult at the start as he had not been used to get up so early in the morning but within a couple of weeks he got used to it thankful he was used to getting little sleep due to his days at the Drusleys and during the war, as both times he very rarely got to sleep fully and peacefully.

Finishing his bath and having a small breakfast Harry donned on one of the most presentable robes he had and made his way to the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder he fire called the Headmistress office in Hogwarts.

"Prof. McGonagall it's me Harry."

"Harry! Where have you been the past month we have been trying to contact you, I wasn't able to link the floo to Grimauld Place for the past month why is that?" Minerva asked looking relived seeing Harry well as she hadn't been able to contact him at all for the past month.

"Well my guess would be that after Dumbledore's death the wards got reset to me and I have not keyed into any individual as of yet and as for not contacting anyone I just wanted to be alone for some time after what happened at the Borrow." She nodded at that already knowing the confrontation that took place at the Borrow.

"Well so why did you call so suddenly before the start of the year."

"Well I have some important matters to discuss with you so may I come in through the floo." Harry requested.

"Of course." She acquiesced having nothing to do the entire morning.

Getting her nod Harry stepped through the fireplace this time not stumbling. He found the secret of the floo travel in the muggleborn's guide to the wizarding world where it was mentioned that when entering the floo one had to continue one's stride forward without breaking and also a spell that didn't let any sooth or dust to settle in the cloths.

"Well it seems that you have finally mastered floo travel." McGonagall observed amusedly.

"Well I could have mastered it earlier if I had proper help." Harry grumbled.

"Have a seat Harry." She offered ignoring his grumbles.

"Good to see you Harry, I was worried as no one has been able to contact you for past month." The portrait of Albus greeted.

"It is nice to see you to Albus." Harry greeted back in a flat tone before turning and taking the seat Minerva had offered.

"What were these important matters you wanted to discuss with me?" she asked.

"I came here to inform you that I will not be attending Hogwarts for the final year." Harry said waiting for the outburst that assured to come.

"Why is that Harry? You know that to attain a proper position in the wizarding world you have to complete your N.E.." McGonagall asked shocked at first but quickly calming down showing her experience in dealing with such situations.

"Yes, Harry why don't you want to take your N.E.?" Albus interjected.

"There are too many bad memories connected to this place and at present I am still not ready to stay here for a longer period of time, you can understand can't you?" Harry explained to both.

"I understand but still you have to give your N.E. to attain a respectable position and education level in the magical." Minerva replied and Albus too nodded his head with both Harry and Minerva.

"Yes about that I wanted to ask you if there is any way to give N.E. without attending Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"Fortunately there is a way, you can register yourself with the ministry and choose the month and date of examination and give your exams directly at the ministry which are conducted and graded by the individuals that are well versed in their fields. These exams are held every six months the next exam is in the month of March and you have nearly 6 months." McGonagall explained.

"How can I register myself?"

"Well I have forms here because like you some students are unable to give exams or fail in their exams and some want to appear for extra subjects that are not taught here all of them have to fill the forms and provide proper information and after filling the form it is sent to the ministry were your name is registered. You are sent the testing schedule a month before the exams through owl post." McGonagall explained while providing him with a form.

Nodding his head Harry took the form and started filling it out with his details while making sure to check the box that said that he was a fresher instead of a repeater. After filling up the form he signed it and gave it back to McGonagall who after checking it sent it to the ministry by placing her wand on the ministry logo. As soon as it vanished a small thin booklet appeared in its place.

"This booklet will provide you with all the information you will need to know about the exams and the subjects available for testing and also the exact examination schedule will be updated in the booklet a couple of weeks before the exams start." McGonagall said while handing him the booklet.

"Harry it seems ministry is looking for you to invite you to the function that is to be hosted to honour the memories of the fallen brethren and war heroes."

"I will attend the ceremony in honour of my fallen brethren so when exactly is it?" Harry asked deciding to go to the ceremony as it was held in the memory of the fallen brethren.

"It is two days from now 7 in the evening at the ministry auditorium, it was good that you contacted me now or else they would have to postpone the ceremony as it wouldn't good look if the defeater of You-know-who himself was absent." Harry nodded at Minerva's words.

"Well now these are all out of the way I have something important to discuss with you." Harry said seriously.

Noting his seriousness Minerva too sat up straighter and her face also turned serious if not with a hint of curiosity and suspicion.

"What is it?"

"Before that can you put up the privacy ward so that no one hears our discussion the matter I have to discuss somewhat sensitive to get out by any means." In a low voice so as to not let the portraits nearby hear him.

"You are joking Harry there is no one here but us."

"You don't understand Professor, this is a personal and private matter and I don't want anyone to know, no offense to you Albus." Harry replied.

"None taken Harry I understand the need for secrets." Albus acquiesced.

McGonagall nodded her head in understanding and erected the privacy ward so that no one could hear their discussion.

"What is so important that even the Hogwarts previous headmasters shouldn't hear including Dumbledore?"

"That's exactly who I don't want to hear our discussion as it pertains to him."

"I have come to know of several laws have been ignored and blatantly broken in regards to my magical education." Harry waited letting it sink in to her before continuing.

"Tell me Professor, who do you think came to introduce me to the magical world as I am technically considered a muggleborn as I had no knowledge of magical knowledge and had grown up in the muggle world?"

"Well as I know Dumbledore said that he himself was going and if not would send one of the order members, from your expression in take it that didn't happen."

"No that definitely didn't happen instead Hagrid was sent to get me and introduce me to the magical world, I have no problem with him he is a good man no offense but he was certainly not a qualified individual to do it."

"What Albus didn't?" McGonagall said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh yes he did. I just found out from a book that detailed about Hogwarts education and some other things from various other sources."

"Do you know that I wasn't even provided with the magical guide package given to all magical students that are entering the magical world for the first time? And I was not invited to the class that explained about magical heritage and customs at the end of the first year."

"What how can that be, Albus had informed me that he would personally inform you as at the time of class you were hospitalised."

"Well it seems that he didn't."

"Why would Albus do all these things it just doesn't make sense to me." McGonagall replied feeling confused and betrayed by the actions of Albus and even slightly guilty having allowed it to happen even if she didn't know, it was her duty to make sure that every child was properly informed.

"It was not your fault you trusted your superior as everybody does, I have my suspicions as to why he did it but I will keep it to myself for now and I will inform you when I reach something conclusively."

"Now that I have informed you of the matter, if you could remove the privacy ward I will take my leave."

Nodding her head she removed the ward and Harry bidding goodbye to both Albus and Minerva left through the floo.

As soon as he left Dumbledore's portrait started asking the reason for the use of the privacy ward. Not wanting to arouse his suspicion Minerva decided to tell him half-truth instead of full truth.

"Well Harry wanted to discuss some personal matter and he didn't want anybody to know not even you Albus, let's just say that its related to girl and family trouble and no I am not giving out any details as I have promised I wouldn't." Minerva replied in firm tone of voice.

Realising that it was useless to try and persuade her he gave up and kept silent.

Returning home Harry found that it was nearly lunch time and as a result decided to have lunch before doing anything else. Having his lunch Harry retired to his room and decided to meditate and later on start studying on his N.E.. Taking his customary meditation position and quickly entered his trance.

Three hours later Harry opened his eyes feeling once again disappointed at not been able to find his magical core. Getting up Harry realised he still had ample time left and decided to get a small break. Freshening up Harry had some light evening snack before heading to the library to start on his N.E..

Relaxing in his customary seat Harry started reading the booklet he was provided. Half of the book was filled with praises to the ministry and rules and regulations, the other half was interesting, he didn't know that there were so many magical profession that one could get mastery in. These included Magical carpentry, painting, sculpting, instrument playing, singing, cooking, jewel crafting, weaving, blacksmithing etc; these weren't considered as magical fields but as applications of the single or combinations of magical and mundane fields. Not having enough time to learn any of these for the upcoming exam he decided to appear for subjects Hogwarts provided including those he hadn't taken up except Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures. Deciding to start with Ancient runes and Arithmancy Harry requested the library for basics of both the subjects and started reading.

Two Days later Harry could be seen stumbling out of the fireplace looking haggard and utterly exhausted vowing to never again attend any ministry function until and unless absolutely necessary. As soon as Harry had arrived at the ceremony he was immediately mobbed by his fans and well-wishers and later by politicians wanting to curry favour and finally his feet were killing him for dancing with all those women. The biggest disappointment was that the ceremony at first had started by honouring the fallen then it eventual became a felicitation event and a protesting Harry was given an Order of Merlin First Class for his defeat of Voldemort and many more awards and medals he just couldn't remember. That had caused even more resentment and jealous in Ron and he could literally feel the hateful glares on the back of his head. One thing he did truly enjoy was his crooked nose which from looks of it was still broken and seeing that Harry hadn't even felt a hint of guilt because Ron had deserved it and much more for what he had called his mother.

The only bright spot had been that the other Weasely's except Molly and Ron who was now Molly's favourite son as he earned more than all the other Weasely's put together and Hermione had tried to apologise on Ron's behalf but Harry hadn't accepted saying that Ron had crossed a line and for that Harry would never forgive. Thankfully the other Weasely's had understood and backed off. One thing that gave him the most goose bumps was the way Ginny had been rubbing her body to his when they danced together and that was the point Harry couldn't take it anymore and had quickly left saying his goodbyes.

He had come to two realisations at this ceremony one was that his and Ron's friendship was over forever as he didn't think he would be able to ever forgive Ron for his words and he no longer held any feelings for Ginny anymore, it seemed as if he had grown out of his feelings for her during his year and half hunt for horcruxes. Harry regretted it but he couldn't do anything about his feelings, they were what they were.

Next morning Harry woke up quite late even by his standards, by the time he was fully awake and finished with his morning rituals it was late in the morning deciding to have a late breakfast and visit Gringotts that he had been unable to due to his personal issues cropping up and now that they had settled somewhat and he had already attended the ministries ceremony he could no longer delay his visit as that would be insulting to the Goblins.

Wearing one of his most presentable robes Harry apparated to the front of the bank and strode inside.

"Excuse me I would like to speak to my family account manager." Harry asked politely after removing his glamor seeing there were very few people in the bank this early in the morning.

"Name please." The goblin asked looking bored.

"Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter, you have been requested to be escorted to Lord Ragnok if and when you arrived at the bank. So if you will please follow me."

Looking slightly confused Harry followed the goblin and after a exciting cart ride that Harry would never get tired off came upon a more decorated door then the other doors he had seen on his way here but less than the chamber Harry had visited last time with two goblins guarding the door. The goblin escorting him spoke to one of the guards in Googledook and the guard inclining his head opened the chamber door signalling Harry to enter. Entering the chamber Harry saw Ragnok inside and bowed in respect.

"You requested my presence Lord Ragnok."

"Indeed I did Lord Potter, I would have thought you would have visited us sooner after our last discussion and it also seems that we haven't been able to reach you since"

"My apologies for my lateness and the reason you haven't been able to reach me was because I pretty much warded myself inside the black family manor due to personal reasons and also to avoid the fan letters I later on activated a mail ward to keep the mail away." Harry replied.

"Well it is of no consequence now that you are here and I do believe that we goblins have yet to thank you for getting rid of Voldemort. So accept your sincerest gratitude. I forgot to state our thanks during or last visit due to the nature and emergence of the visit and later got side tracked with history." Ragnok replied.

"No thanks is required, I was only doing what was right." Harry replied feeling slight embarrassed.

"Even then we are in your debt, Voldemort in his last visit caused a lot of death and destruction and with his death our revenge has been satisfied and as a token of our appreciation we will not confiscate all your holdings for your break in and only take the amount for the damages caused." Ragnok finished.

Hearing that Harry felt extremely grateful that the Goblins were feeling indebted to him or he would have lost everything and become penniless not that it would have mattered he had nothing before and having nothing now wouldn't change much.

"Thank you." Ragnok nodded at that and asked.

"You do remember our last discussion do you not?" Seeing Harry's nod he continued.

"Well because of the spell you cast all the holdings of the families you defeated in the magical war and after being properly judged by magic as your rights of conquest they have been transferred to you. Most of these families main members have already died out but there are still few main members of the families alive and many branch members and you have to decide what to do with them as they are officially your wards and you are their head."

"Who are the families that have main members alive?" Harry asked curiously as according to him main members were those who were legitimately born in to the family and branch members were either disowned members of any illegitimate childrens.

"Well there are two families that have surviving main members one of them is the Nott's and other the Malfoy's. The son is the only survivor of the Nott's family and the whole Malfoy family survived without incarceration for abandoning Voldemort and their help to you during your critical moment which was proved under veritaserum during their trial. They helped you did they not, they couldn't lie under veritaserum?" Ragnok asked a little sceptical about Malfoy families change in loyalty.

Hearing that Harry nodded struck in a quandary he didn't know what to do he didn't care about what the wizarding world thought but he just couldn't abandon these people to the streets as they were obviously innocent and Narcissa had even helped him at a crucial moment in the war but he just didn't want the other males of Malfoy family get away scot free even if they had a change of heart at the last moment they had still caused a lot of people a lot of grief.

Seeing no clear solution accept just abandoning them and stripping them of their name and assets and living them penniless but he didn't want to do that he wanted something substantial to punish them with that would cover for all the grief they caused so Harry turned towards Ragnok for some advice.

"Yes you are right stripping them of their assets would leave them penniless but they have made enough connections in the wizarding world to get by and stripping them of their name could help but it would also send a wrong message to the world at large showing you to be ruthless just like the dark lord." Seeing Harry's nod he continued.

"Also I suggest as most of the other families you have acquired through the spell have branch members you could select a worthy person out of them and make him the head of the family. In such a way the family wouldn't be lost to time and continue and this war has also depleted much of wizarding numbers and this move might be good incentive to get other branch members and their families to wizarding Britain bolstering its strength."

"Well your idea does have merit and if your idea works the numbers we have depleted in last two years could be replenished deterring the other wizarding communities out there that might see this as perfect opportunity now that Voldemort is gone to try and seize control of wizarding Britain." Harry concluded truly impressed with the idea Ragnok had suggested and he also knew that Ragnok had given this idea to safeguard themselves too as Britain was one of the magical communities out there that trusted the goblins with their gold and if some other magical community took control of the wizarding Britain that were not that tolerant they might lose their business.

Hearing that Ragnok was impressed with the young lord one who from the looks of it had absolutely no knowledge of the magical world at large just a short month ago granted what Harry knew was just basic knowledge but was nonetheless impressed as most of the adult wizards never truly cared about international matters but thankfully there were few wizards in position of power that cared and if not for them wizarding Britain would have been take over long time ago.

"You should consider giving them the family estate as well as the family title and 100,000 galleons to entice them to join the Britain wizarding community and also make a magical contract that here forth you will be entitled 30% of all the profits they make, this contract will make it look less like a charity and more like a business deal and in this manner you could benefit even after giving the family title."

"Your idea does have merit but how do I know that the person I am giving the family title will do what is right and work for the good of the wizarding world at large and also the future generations will continue to do so." Harry replied looking thoughtful.

"That is easily solved lord Potter for a small fee we Goblins will thoroughly profile the individuals interested and provide you with the names fitting your criteria. The future generations are slightly tricky but I do think I have an answer for that too. All you have to do is as the head of the family stipulate certain rules that a family has to follow if not then face disownment and other such punishments and cannot be revoked and has to be accepted as a magically binding oath by every new head of the house, for the current head of the house that you will be selecting you can form these rules into a magical binding contract and have him sign it." Lord Ragnok finished.

Nodding at the idea given by Lord Ragnok and making a mental note self as to never cause goblins any kind of trouble as he now knew they were quite cunning and shrewd and may cause a lot trouble if not magical then financial.

"That's a good idea but I would need help with the contract formation, I want the rules to be set with proper principles and without loopholes."

"I will make sure to have someone form a proper contract and you can meet with him at your convenience and form the contract according to your suggestions."

Harry nodded gratefully at the help and also relived at having this mess sorted out quickly.

"And also one other thing, I want a different contract made for the Malfoy family they should face punishment for all the trouble they have caused, if not through Azkaban then through this contract. I want it so that the current males of the family would have absolutely no power whatsoever within the family as well as outside essentially they would be stripped to the level of wards of the family and only the next generation male of the family would be entitled for the head of the house and also they have to deposit 50% of their total earnings for the next 30 years to the charity called the "Future world" that I will be setting up to facilitate smooth transition of muggleborns into the wizarding world and also positive development of the wizarding world at large."

Ragnok was surprised at that but approved of it, Malfoy's had caused lot of damage to the wizarding world and this was a perfect punishment for them, indirectly stripped of their titles and providing money to the charity that would help the individuals that they looked down upon. Essentially it was brilliant punishment.

"Excellent idea truly an excellent idea." Ragnok complimented.

"Well if that is all then I will be on my way to meet my family account manager." Harry said while starting to head out when he was stopped.

"I regret to inform you that you currently do not have an accounts manager as your family vaults have been sealed for last 18 years resulting in termination of services of your last account manager. To hire a new accounts manager you have to accept the Lordship of House of Potter and unseal the family vaults, you can do that at the inheritance department." Ragnok informed.

"Thank you for your help, I will make my way to the inheritance department immediately." With that Harry left the chamber and found Longtooth waiting for him.

"Good Morning Lord Potter I am here to escort you to the inheritance department if you will follow me."

Feeling confused as how he knew he needed help in finding the department but Harry just shrugged and accepted it as one of the mysteries of goblins.

Few minutes and a thrilling cart ride later they reached their destination and Harry entered the chamber after thanking Longtooth. Inside a fearsome goblin more so than others was sitting behind a desk working on some papers immediately looked up as he heard the door open.

"Welcome Mr. Potter I am Bloodhand, I had expected you earlier but at least you finally made it so no harm done. If you will please follow me."

Bloodhand led Harry to the pedestal where a bowl and a parchment beside it and a silver dagger covered in runes in front of the bowl were kept on what looked to be an altar in the far corner of the room.

"Mr. Potter if you would use the dagger and make a cut on your plam and let some blood flow in the bowl."

Seeing the requirement of his blood in something that was obviously magical made Harry immediately cautious as he had a bad experience of his blood been used to resurrect Voldemort.

"Why is my blood required?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"There is nothing to worry about this is an inheritance ritual it will show the titles you are entitled to through both bloodline and magic and as soon as the blood falls in the bowl it gets immediately destroyed so there is no worry of anyone ever using your blood."

Satisfied with the explanation Harry cut open his palm and let it fall in the bowl, immediately the silvery liquid glowed and soon after Harry's palm was healed and writing started to appear on the parchment kept beside the bowl. After anymore writing stopped appearing on the parchment Bloodhand immediately copied the parchment with a wave of his hands and after another wave the writing on the parchment on the altar was erased.

Having finished Bloodhand started reading the parchment and as he read further he eyes widened considerably.

"Come let's have a seat before discussing your inheritance." Bloodhand replied returning to his seat behind the desk while offering Harry a seat in front of the desk.

"It seems you are entitled to some truly powerful titles through both bloodline and magic." Bloodhand replied while handing the parchment.

Taking the parchment Harry started reading and his eyes too started growing bigger as more he read.

_**Harold James Potter **_

_**Date of Birth: 31**__**st**__** July 1980**_

_**Parents: James Leonard Potter and Lily Rosemary Evans.**_

_**Titles Inherited:**_

_**Peverell Family Direct Heir.**_

_**Gryffindor through James Leonard Potter.**_

_**Slytherin through Right of Conquest.**_

_**Potter through James Leonard Potter.**_

_**Black through Sirius Orion Black.**_

_**Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, Yaxley, Avery, Rockwood, Lestrange, **__**Macnair, Nott, Travers, Wilkes, Gibbon, Rowle through **__**Right of Conquest.**_

After recovering from the shock Harry immediately turned his attention back to Bloodhand.

"How can I inherit both Slytherin and Gryffindor titles?" Harry asked.

"It through your father, it was always speculated that the Potters in some way were connected to Gryffindor so it is not so surprising that you have inherited that title." Bloodhand explained.

"As for Slytherin and that to through right of conquest, I have never heard anybody ever inheriting any title in such a way." Bloodhand replied looking lost.

Hearing that Harry immediately understood that the titles he had inherited through the right of conquest were due to the _'Praedia Bellica' _he had cast.

"Lord Potter you have inherited some of the most powerful families in the wizarding Britain as such you are both powerful politically as well as financial and as a result you have already made quite a few enemies some of which are powerful and hidden in plain sight and even some people will try to manipulate you in the guess of working for good. So be careful and don't just trust anyone on just face value." Bloodhand cautioned Harry.

"Thank you for your advice I will keep it in mind." Harry replied sincerely.

"Now that the inheritance is clear can I claim my Lordship and unseal my accounts and hire an account manager." Harry asked wanting to finish this quickly.

"Of course, which family or families name do you want to claim public Lordship meaning which family name you want the public to identify you by."

Thinking about it Harry replied.

"The public already know about my Potter and Black heritage so I will publicly claim those family names all others I will keep private for time being."

"As you wish." With that Bloodhand ordered the nearby goblin bring in the rings. Few minutes later the goblin returned with the rings on a pillow.

"Please come forward and put on these rings, the rings will judge you and if they accept, you will formally be the head of the family." Bloodhand explained while showing him towards the rings.

Looking at the rings Harry picked the ring that without a doubt knew to be Gryffindor. The ring had a ruby in the centre with a Gryffin in flight carved at the centre of the stone held by a golden frame. Taking the ring Harry put it on his finger the ruby immediately glowed red and gold and resized on his finger and as it did, Harry too started glowing in different colours and there was sound like a crack of a gun and his magic started lashing and pouring out of him in waves and one just errant lash slammed into Bloodhand throwing him into the far wall but thankfully he was quick enough to protect himself from any lasting damage.

Hearing the commotion two goblin guards in full armour rushed inside towards Harry to attack him but as soon as they neared him, Harry's magic lashed out with deadly intent and accuracy and slammed into the guards knocking them back from the direction they came from with enough power to throw them back clear out of the room.

At the same moment Bloodhand regained his bearings and drew some in the air and immediately the runes carved into to the room invisible to the naked eye started glowing and absorbing the rampant magical energy flowing out of Harry.

Many minutes passed with the runes glowing and absorbing the excess magical energy and Harry in the centre of it all sweating heavily trying to rein in his magic and with the help of magic absorbing runes he was finally able to rein in and control his magic. Seeing that the young lord was finally in control of his magic Bloodhand deactivated the runes.

"Are you alright Lord Potter?" An obviously concerned Bloodhand asked.

"I am alright just slightly tired but what happened I don't think that should have happened when I put on the ring." Harry asked still panting from the exertion.

"Indeed that shouldn't have usually happened." Bloodhand replied.

"Usually? Do you mean it has happened before?"

"Yes only twice in my career has anything like this happened, one thing you don't know about the family rings of ancient and noble houses is that these rings when put on by person judged worth remove any spells put on the individual that includes imperio, any binding spells etc." Bloodhand explained.

"As far as I can tell is that you had a magical block on your core, these blocks were used on particularly dangerous magical prisoners a century ago but fell out of use in favour magical binding shackles and currently they are only used as parental block put on children that start performing accidental magic minutes after they are born and removed when they are to start Hogwarts. This block is the only one you could have had unless somebody else put another on you and as your parents died when you were young there was no one that knew that you had a block and hence no one removed it and this ring seems to have removed it and hence your magic reacted in this manner." Bloodhand continued.

"So are there any side effects of this block removal." Harry asked having digested all that he had heard.

"Not much but your magic might be more volatile now and as such you have to learn to control your emotions to avoid any accidental magical outbursts, there is a reason the block is removed at start of the Hogwarts the core stabilizes in the next 7 years and any excess magic bleed off is absorbed by Hogwarts."

"Great." Harry groaned. He already had a problem with his volatile magic and it seemed that the problem had been aggravated even more but thankfully he was already learning occlumency.

"Are you truly okay we can continue this another time if you aren't."

"No no I am fine just a little tired let's get this done."

"Well the Gryffindor family seems to have judged you worthy as the stone glowed and resized." Bloodhand said.

Harry nodded at the explanation and took the next ring which was undoubtedly Slytherin family ring. The ring had a basilisk for its frame made out of platinum. The head of basilisk near the end of its tail, as if about to eat its tail with its jaws open. At that junction a beautifully cut emerald was placed one end held by the mouth of the basilisk and the other end supported by the tail. The stone once again glowed and resized on his finger.

The next ring Harry tried on was his primary family ring, the Potter's. The ring was made up of silver ring holding a round golden coloured diamond with a Coat of arms carved at the centre of the diamond. The ring too glowed and resized on his finger.

The next was the Black family ring; it had a silver frame with a shield shaped obsidian with two grim shaped on the silver frame in attacking posture supporting the obsidian with their mouth on either sides. The obsidian glowed black and the ring then resized on his finger.

The Next was the Peverell family ring it was simple black metallic ring with some undecipherable runework inscribed on it.

"I won't be trying the other rings I have decided to give the family title to any worthy remaining members of the family." Harry said as Bloodhand started bringing in other rings for him to try.

"Now that I have finished with the rings that I accepted titles of can we move on to my finances and check if they are in order and also see to the appointment of a new accounts manager." Harry said wanting to complete his work here quickly and return home for much needed rest.

"Yes now that you have claimed your Lordship and the family vaults have been unsealed you are entitled to a accounts manager. I will provide the best account manager I have as after this inheritance you are no doubt be one of if not our richest client. It will be up to you to hire him or not." Bloodhand replied while calling and sending him away after speaking rapidly in Gobbledegook.

Few minutes later a new goblin entered the chamber.

"Sir you called me."

"Yes Redclaw have a seat, Lord Potter-Black here requested for an accounts and I recommended you. Will you take the position?"

"It will be my honour if his Lordship Potter-Black will accept me." Redclaw replied.

Not having understood a single word as it was all spoken in Gobbledegook Harry was getting irritated and vowed to learn all the magical languages commonly used.

"Mr. Potter this here is one of our best accounts manager that is currently not tied to any family, if you could have him he would like to be your accounts manager." Bloodhand said turning his attention back towards Harry.

"He is the best you say, then on your word I will hire him." Harry consented seeing his nod.

"Excellent you can have his oath and all other things you want to know about your inheritance at your personal accounts office to which Redclaw will take you."

With that Harry followed Redclaw to his accounts office. As soon as he entered the office Redclaw kneeled in front of Harry and immediately swore an oath.

"I Redclaw son of Foulfury here by swore an oath to be honest and true to the Lord Harry James Potter Black and do my duty faithfully and always in benefit of the current family and the Gringotts till my death, dismissal or the death of the Lord Harry James Potter Black."

Harry immediately accepted the oath after hearing every word carefully.

"So Mote it be."

"Shall we get down to business Lord Potter-Black."

"Yes of course and '**R****do ut chaos quod chaos praeeo , pondera est substantia of vita , is est quis nos' **- _Order to chaos and chaos to order, balance is essence of life, it is what we strive for and achieve. _This will be our motto till I am the Head of the family." Redclaw nodded his head and repeated the motto.

"There is one thing I will inform you before proceeding further, all the ancient and noble families that you have become head cannot be consolidated and merged into a single family when it is passed down the line you will have to select a different heir for different title as such you can have multiple wives and if you do not have heirs the titles will remain dormant until another worthy comes along. These many families under you is unprecedented in history, you may be the heir but even you don't have the power to unite and merge the families other than that you have full control over the families it is because an ancient magical law that was set up during the founding of the wizarding government so as to avoid consolidation of power under one person and you seem to have found the only loop hole in it."

"Thank you for making me aware of the situation now I want to know about my financial situation."

"Of course my Lord, give me 15 minutes I will have all your financial information and then I will update you accordingly."

Harry took a seat and looked on feeling doubtful about Redclaw knowing all his financial information within 15 minutes but shrugged his shoulders giving him the benefit of doubt as they had been running wizarding finances for nearly 1000 years.

15 minutes later Redclaw addressed Harry.

"Well Lord Potter-Black I have gone through your finances and basically these are the properties, businesses and finances you control.

_From Potter family:_

_**Vaults :**_

_No. 8 to 10_

_**Properties :**_

_Potter Family Castle in Scotland._

_Potter family Mansion in Glasgow._

_Potter Family Manor in London._

_Godric's Hollow and surrounding land._

_Villa's in France, Japan, Italy, Australia, China._

_A private island in the Caribbean. _

_**Businesses :**_

_15% of Daily Prophet._

_30% of Firebolt Brooms._

_5% of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

_22% of Flourish & Blotts._

_33.33% of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

_**Total Liquid Assets**__:__33,564,332.11 galleons._

As soon as Harry read his assets the ledger slipped from his hand being in completely shocked at his finances.

"Why so surprised my Lord you do get full financial review every year of Potter assets since you were 11 years old. You should know how much Potter family is worth." Redclaw replied looking confused at Harry's reaction.

"Fully financial review, I haven't even received a single financial statement from Gringotts." Harry replied frowning.

"What how can that be? It is the rule of Gringotts to provide monthly statements and fully financial review every year to the head or heir or the gaurdian of the family if any."

If you haven't received your statements then there has been blatant breach in Gringotts and we will look into it as soon as we can and we are extremely sorry for the trouble it may have caused you. You can now review your complete financial status while we look into your finances more carefully for anymore breaches. You could help us by telling us approximately the amount you spent every year from your trust vault if you do remember." Redclaw replied looking shocked and regretful.

"Well as far as I remember I only withdrew amount that was required for Hogwarts business and some sweets every year and nothing much except for a dress robes in my fourth year and oh some gifts for my friends for their birthdays and Christmas." Harry replied trying recall as much as he could and he was pretty confident that was all he spent money for as during vacations he was usually confined at the Durselys and as a result he had no way to go out for shopping.

"Well if calculate all this then the amount you spent from the vaults should not exceed more than 1000 galleons per year. Oh and the gifts you bought were they expensive."

"No it never cost me more than 100 galleons for all gifts I purchased every year." Harry replied clearly knowing that he never had more than 200 galleons during his stay in Hogwarts every year.

"Well this cuts down your expenses even more. I will check if the figures are correct while you go through your other family assets." With that Redclaw snapped his fingers and a huge stack of papers appeared in front of him on the table and he started going through it.

Returning to the finances ledger Harry continued reading.

_From Black Family _

_**Vaults :**_

_No. 11 to 13_

_**Properties :**_

_Black Family Castle in France._

_Black Family Mansion in Monaco._

_Black Family Manor in London._

_Villa's in Finland, Norway, Alaska, Australia, Indonesia._

_A Private Resort in New Zealand._

_**Businesses :**_

_35% of Daily Prophet._

_50% of Mainan's Repository._

_48% Rainheart's Potion Products and ingredients._

_**Total Liquid Assets**__:__22,746,192.11 galleons._

_From Gryffindor Family_

_**Vaults :**_

_No. 2_

_**Properties :**_

_Godric's Hollow_

_25% ownership of Hogwarts._

_**Total Liquid Assets: **__154,168.89 galleons._

_From Slytherin Family_

_**Vaults :**_

_No. 4_

_**Properties :**_

_25% ownership of Hogwarts._

_**Total Liquid Assets: **__80,245 galleons._

_From Peverell Family_

_**Vaults :**_

_No vaults._

_**Properties :**_

_Peverell cottage in Godric's Hollow._

The next were all the other death eater families and Harry had absolutely no interest in reading and knowing any of their financial information.

"Redclaw I want all the liquid assets of the other families except those that I have accepted the lordship of to be combined and moved to another high security vault, I want only 100,000 galleons to be kept in each of their main family vault, I want all their properties except the family manor to be transferred between the five families I have claimed family ring of." Harry said after again Redclaw's attention who had been busy reading that Harry deduced to be Potter families detailed financial statements.

"It will be done My Lord." Redclaw replied noting down all that Harry had said in his pad.

"I have gone through all 7 years of your financial statements of your trust vault and I am happy to tell you that I have found little to no financial discrepancies." Redclaw informed pleased that his employer hadn't been fleeced.

"That is apleasing news indeed for a moment I was worried that I had been fleeced as most of the time my trust vault key was with the Weasely matriarch."

"One thing before you leave Lord Potter-Black, the Malfoy's and Nott's son have been hounding us for the reason they haven't been able to access their family vault ad their estates and we would be grateful if you could meet with them and resolve the situation as soon as you could."

"Okay set a meeting with both of them tomorrow evening. I already have to meet with contract manager tomorrow morning anyway and it would make me feel infinitely better at get the Malfoy's out of the way."

"Now that I have gone through all the important assets I control I will take my leave."

"Have a good day Lord Potter-Black. I will see to that all the liquid assets and estates of these families are handled as you have advised."

Nodding his head Harry left the office and a thrilling cart ride later stepped out of the bank and instantly apparated back to Grimauld place seeing that it was late in the afternoon and too tired to cook decided to eat outside and fulfilling meal later at the nearest restaurant Harry returned back and a change of clothes later slumped on his bed for a much needed rest.

**A/N:- If anybody has better idea for the family motto do not hesitate to PM me with your ideas or give your ideas in the reviews. If I like it i might use that instead of mine.**

**Please Read and Review.**

** Any Feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to their respective owners. I do not in any shape or form own or claim any form of authorization to write a fanfiction based on Harry Potter. No income in any form is made from this writing.**_

_**Unbetaed**_

"Blah blah…" Talking.

'_Blah blah….' Thoughts._

_**Hold on for an exciting ride….. **_

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early and after finishing his daily morning routine got dressed and taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for the draining day he was going to have and he had absolutely no doubt of that he was going to meet the Malfoys after all!

Making his way to one of the free Goblin he spoke.

"I am here on a prior appointment that has been fixed with one of your contract maker."

"Name."

"Harry Potter."

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black, yes you have been asked to taken to Goldrune our contract maker as soon as you arrived."

Soon Harry was lead through maze of underground tunnels on the cart and after a thrilling cart ride later harr was escorted into a chamber were an old looking goblin looking over some parchment in utter concentration.

The goblin called out to gain the working goblins attention and immediately the older goblin looked up from his work.

"Ah Lord Potter-Black you are here and right on time too, I have finished on the contracts that I was asked to create, if go through it and tell me if you would like some changes made or let it be as they are."

Nodding his head Harry grabbed the contracts given to him, one contract was common in the sense it was made to lure branch members and another was for the Malfoy family. Half an hour later Harry was completely satisfied with the contracts, they had all the stipulations, restriction and punishment and very few loop holes that couldn't be even enough to change anything but were there just misguide any fool that found them to think that the contract would have a larger loop hole and would spend their whole life looking for something that wasn't there.

"No the contracts are full proof even I have doubts that I could come up with half of the things that are in here. You have done an excellent job master Goldrune."

"Well I have been doing this for nearly 200 years and if that doesn't make you good then I don't know what will." Goldrune replied and Harry immediately laughed

"Very true."

"Now that I have to take your leave as I have other urgent business that require my attention and time, so good day to you master Goldrune."

"Good day to you too Lord Potter-Black."

With that made his way back to the Gringotts lobby and made his way to the same teller he had met earlier.

"I have an appointment with the Malfoys and the Notts, when is it scheduled."

"They have already arrived here early this morning and waiting in separate private meeting rooms. Who would you like to meet first?"

"Well I will finish with the Notts first before attending to the Malfoys." Harry said wanting to sweat the Malfoys even more.

"As you wish Lord Potter-Black, Relock here will escort you to the Notts meeting room."

Harry was slightly disappointed as there hadn't been a cart ride to reach his current destination as all the private meeting rooms for magical population was above ground on the same floor as occupied by tellers.

"Here you are Lord Potter-Black." The escorting goblin said as he lead him to a small door leading to a no doubt small chamber.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered inside and his attention went to the only remaining member of the Nott family. The son looked worse for wear he looked completely haggard as if he hadn't a normal day in months which could be true off course. Seeing one of his year mates like this he felt something akin to pity but Harry shook away the emotion.

"Potter what are you doing here?" The tired voice of Theodore Nott asked.

"Well Nott it seems that you are in some trouble and I am the only one that can help you."

"So you have something to do with me being unable to access my Vault."

"You could say that, here if you would read and sign this contract then your life might get better." Harry said as he handed him one of the common contracts on which he had added the Notts family name.

"So this is the price my family has to pay for their association with the dark lord. This is surprisingly lenient; I had thought it would be much more severe."

"You have lost both of your parents and you don't have the dark mark and if you think I am having mercy on you then you are mistaken you haven't seen the contract I have prepared for the Malfoys." Accepting the explanation Theodore quietly signed and there was a small flash indicating the binding magic activating.

"Thank you Harry." Theodore whispered as he handed the contract back to Harry while keeping a copy with him and left the room.

Sighing Harry too left the room a couple of minutes later and found Relock waiting for him outside.

"Now let's get the Malfoys out of the way, no doubt they will be much more difficult to handle than Theodore."

With that they arrived to in front of the room similar to the earlier one.

Steeling his nerves and readying himself for the coming confrontation Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Hearing the door open all of the Malfoy's attention present inside was immediately on him and somewhere in the back of his head he noted that the Malfoys were doing much better than Theodore even when they didn't have access to their Manor and vault.

"Potter what are you doing here?" The father and the son asked at the same time with a slight disdain in father's and son's tone.

"Well I am here at your request actually. You wanted to meet with the person who could provide with the information as to why you cannot access you manor and vault." Harry replied.

"You! You are the one responsible for all this, I demand an explanation and make things right and give us access to our properties." Lucius demanded in a haughty tone.

As soon as the words were uttered the temperature in the room dropped severely and the occupants except Harry felt as if dozens of dementors were cramped into the room with the exception of experiencing bad memories and a feeling of never being happy. The other occupants shivered and flinched back at the feeling Harry was exuding.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, you don't have the power nor the authority to demand anything. I don't have to explain anything to you if you want keep your family title I suggest you sign this contract."

"What is it?" This time it was Narcissa who asked looking completely pale. Seeing here condition Harry managed to calm himself down slightly.

"Read it and you will find out." Was Harry's short reply.

Taking the contract Narcissa and Lucius both started to read. Lucius face immediately paled and then became red in anger as he read further while Narcissa had a resigned expression on her face.

"This is how you repay us for saving your life." Narcissa's softy questioned.

"My debt has been paid when I saved you and your family and I even went further, it is through my courtesy that you are still free instead of being in Azkaban." Harry coldly replied.

"You… you have no right to do this to us." Lucius blustered trying to gather the courage to push as he still felt the slight chill in the air even now.

"I have all the right I need, due to certain circumstances I am now the current head of Malfoy family and I am willing to transfer the title back to you if accept the given the condition."

"You can decide if you want to be nameless, penniless and homeless or have your name, home and small amount of money, final decision is yours after all. Take all the time you need, I have all the time in the world after all."

As Harry finished he could see that Lucius was ready to explode and he was griping his cane harshly obviously itching to bring out his wand and curse him no doubt. At the moment Narcissa placed a calming hand on Lucius and whispered something and after a few minutes of heated whispering between them Lucius calmed down and had obviously surrendered as one could tell from his countenance.

"We accept your conditions Lord Potter." Narcissa said.

"Good then sign the contract." Was Harry's curt reply.

Few minutes later Harry left the chamber with the signed contract and found Relock still waiting for him outside.

"Relock could you take me to Lord Ragnok, I have something important to discuss with him." Harry asked hopeful that he might be able to meet him without a prior appointment.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black, Lord Ragnok ordered that you would be able to meet him whenever you wanted and that in itself is a privilege as you are the first human to meet with him anytime you wanted without prior appointment." Relock replied took Harry to Ragnok's chamber.

"Here you are Lord Potter-Black."

"Thank you Relock." Harry said as he entered the chamber.

"Greetings Lord Ragnok, may your gold grow and your enemies blood flow." Harry formally greeted, it was a greeting he found in one of the goblin culture he reviewed last night.

"Greetings to you too Lord Potter-Black and may you grow from strength to strength." Replied a surprised Ragnok.

"It seems you have done some research on goblin culture after all but no matter come have a seat."

"What is this important matter that you had to discuss with me?"

"Well I have obtained the signature of the Notts and Malfoys on the respective contracts but the other contracts that are to be sent to the branch members or disowned members that is the problem."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"Well I neither have the time nor the patience to find and send these contracts to the respective person and then review their profile to determine if they are worthy to be granted headship."

"Would it be possible for the gringotts to do it for a fee of course?"

"Of course we can and the required fee will be deducted from your account."

"Well that is truly a relief and a small burden of my back." Harry said in relief.

"Is that all Lord Potter-Black, I have to get back to my paperwork and every second I delay more accumulates."

"That is all Lord Ragnok, thank you for your time I will leave to your work." With that Harry left and he was escorted back to the entrance of gringotts by Relock who was still waiting outside.

When Harry left gringotts it was late in the afternoon and Harry decided to have lunch outside for today as he was feeling quite hungry and he didn't think he could control his hunger till he cooked for himself.

Having his lunch in the nearest popular and expensive wizarding restaurant Harry came home for a well needed rest, he was quite tired having to deal with Malfoys.

The next Five and half months were relatively peaceful and passed quickly and Harry stayed mostly out of the public life too. His schedule had also been updated in his booklet a couple of weeks ago and only few days remained for his N.E. . The first test was of History of Magic followed by Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against Dark Arts, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Herbology with no breaks in between except for Ancient Runes that too due to a Sunday coming in between. The theory exam would be in the morning followed by practical in the afternoon.

At this point in time he was proficient in all the subjects he had taken up for learning, during that time he also found that he liked Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as much as Defence against Dark Arts.

He was N.E. level in every subject he had taken up to learn except, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and in which he was slightly beyond N.E. not by much but enough to be noticeable while in Transfiguration and Defence against Dark Arts well beyond N.E. and nearing mastery in both those fields. He also found potions to be easy after he properly learned the basics and the magical properties of the ingredients which lead to the understanding why certain ingredients could or couldn't be mixed and what would result on mixing them in certain manner. He clearly liked potion making partly due to his love of cooking he had picked up during his stay with Drusleys as they were both somewhat similar. He was confident enough that he would do well in his exams.

This was not the only thing that he had accomplished; he had also finally found his magical core which he was extremely excited about. He still could remember the day on which he got the breakthrough.

-Flashback-

Nearly three months had passed meditating but he still hadn't reached his magical core and he was really getting frustrated and tired of this routine.

Finally giving up Harry headed up to the library to find something else that would help him find his core as the meditation was really not helping. Harry found many books on the topic but all of them suggested only one thing that was meditation and more meditation, searching nearly every book available he finally found a small paragraph where it was mentioned that sometimes channelling magic through the wand while meditating might help as ones magic is connected to their centre but it also mentioned that this was all speculation and never been proved and may or may not work. Finally finding something different Harry set about to try it.

So Harry headed back to his room and taking his customary position took out the Elder wand as his holly wand was destroyed. Channelling magic through the wand Harry entered his meditative trance and suddenly he felt something flowing and feeling excited he tried to take hold of it but was pushed back forcefully and found himself jolting out of his trance but that didn't deter actually it excited him even more as this was something different from his usual routine.

Harry tried again and again for the whole next week but had the same result as earlier and that frustrated him he had finally found something and that too wasn't working.

'_Think Harry think, I am probably doing something wrong, maybe I shouldn't try to take hold of it, if not that then what?'_

'_There has to be something else may be I can follow it and reach my centre but how to follow it?'_

'_Come on think, as far as I have found the feeling is like that of a flowing river maybe if I immerse myself in the flow, it may carry me to my centre.'_

Sitting in meditation Harry tried to immerse himself which had been difficult and even that took him a couple of days to get it as it was not as simple as diving into the river and let the current carry him. He had to first clear his head and focus on the flowing feel which he was now positive was his natural magic flow and as soon as he had achieved that he was carried away with the flow and dumped on the relatively soft ground which felt similar to sand and felt water droplets hitting his body that he guessed was probably rain.

Taking a few moments to gather his bearing Harry turned his attention to his surroundings and was completely blown away, he felt a full spectrum of emotions and even then he felt completely calm and at peace with himself. Anybody could feel at peace with oneself in such an environment was in itself astonishing.

Harry was currently standing on an island of sand few feet in radius and it was surrounded all around by silvery emerald coloured ocean with no end in sight not only that the sky was completely covered by dark clouds accompanied by lightning, thunder, fierce winds and heavy rainfall with silvery emerald droplets. On the whole the surroundings looked to be in the grips of a nightmarish storm but still Harry felt completely content and at peace.

At that moment Harry felt a strange urge to open his arms and did just that as if welcoming the rain. At that moment the water droplets and the ocean started glowing in alternating colours of emerald and silver. The lightning and thunder became fiercer and wind started howling all around but still he was completely unaffected and even seemed to enjoy it. It truly made an amazing sight but it only lasted for few seconds after which everything receded back as it normally was.

After his excitement of finding his centre had settled down he truly started taking a look around him. He could clearly make out his surroundings at the distance he could see ruins of a dam like structure stretching in both left and right with no end in sight and disappearing in the horizon of either sides and the silvery emerald ocean was battering it and flowing over and even through it, slowly but surely destroying even the ruins and he had no doubt that in the near future even the ruins couldn't be seen. Harry spent a long amount of time completely exploring his surroundings before deciding to return to the waking world.

As Harry thought about returning he suddenly he felt a jolt and saw himself back in the room feeling fully rested and energetic. Now that he had accessed his core he had to practice reaching his magical core regularly and then theoretically he should be more in touch with his magic which would improve his control over his magic as well as make it easier to use his magic for spells.

-End Flashback-

He had also made a lot of progress in his occlumency he had gone through first 11 years' worth of memories. Going through the memories was both a draining and exhilarating experience and took a heavy emotional toll. Harry now regretted at not having learned occlumency because in going through and sorting out his memories in the past few months he had come across some of his earliest memories which included many memories of his parents, Sirius and Remus playing with him as baby, it would seem that these memories were buried deep in his psyche and occlumency helped in refreshing and remembering it and for it Harry was eternally grateful as he at last had at least some memories of his parents life's not just material evidence of their existence.

He had also been successful in creating some rudimentary mental shields around his mind, he didn't think they were strong enough to stop mental attacks from Voldemort or Dumbledore but he was confident that he could at least shield his mind from other probes into his mind from people weaker than either of those two individuals.

The memory viewing also seemed to work similar to the pensive except he also could experience the emotions he felt at that time. One curious thing he found was that he could experience the memory through either from his point of view or third person point of view, how it was viewed was totally up to him but one thing he couldn't get rid of were the emotions, he always experienced them either way but it seemed that the intensity lessened after his first viewing. This type of memory viewing also helped in bringing out details in the memories that he might have missed.

Harry had completely avoided going through his memories and sorting them for the past month as he didn't want to deal with the emotional burden so close to N.E. . The book had also mentioned that occlumency could be achieved without needing to go through ones memories but it was advised to sort and go through ones memories as it would help in understanding oneself and forging a deeper connection with one's mind making occlumency easier and stronger.

At present Harry was getting ready for his first N.E. exam at the ministry where he had to report at 10:00 am sharp. Using the floo Harry reached the ministry from where he was quickly and quietly escorted to the examination as he had requested of Kingsley the current Minister of Magic. Three hours later Harry returned home mentally exhausted from the history of magic exam. Next day onwards the exams would last nearly half a day with both theory and practical examination but the later exams where those he somewhat liked. The remaining exams went without any difficulty except the potions theory exam.

He was informed that he would get his results in a week then he would find out how he had really performed. The week too passed relatively quickly with an anxious Harry unable to concentrate on anything as a result his occlumency practice had suffered. The day of the results Harry woke up earlier than he usually feeling no small amount of anxiety at the coming results.

After waiting anxiously and nervously the whole morning and not even being able to practise his occlumency as he usually did. Thankfully the results came the morning by owl post than in the evening or he would have fretted and wasted the whole day doing nothing.

Tearing it open with trembling hands Harry started reading.

_Congratulations Lord Harry James Potter you have successfully passed your N.E. exam. Here are your results._

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**History of Magic.**_

_Theory :- Exceeding Expectations (E) Practical :- N/A. _

_Total ½ N.E. . _

_**Transfiguration.**_

_Theory :- Outstanding (O) Practical :- Outstanding (O__*****__). _

_Total 3 N.E. . _

_**Charms.**_

_Theory :- Outstanding (O) Practical :- Outstanding (O). _

_Total 2 N.E. . _

_**Defence Against Dark Arts.**_

_Theory :- Outstanding (O*) Practical :- Outstanding (O__*****__). _

_Total 4 N.E. . _

_**Potions.**_

_Theory :- Exceeding Expectations (E) Practical :- Outstanding (O). _

_Total 1 ½ N.E. . _

_**Ancient Runes.**_

_Theory :- Outstanding (O) Practical :- Outstanding (O__*****__). _

_Total 3 N.E. . _

_**Arithmancy. **_

_Theory :- Outstanding (O) Practical :- Outstanding (O). _

_Total 2 N.E. . _

_**Astronomy.**_

_Theory :- Exceeding Expectations (E) Practical :- Exceeding Expectations (E). _

_Total 1 N.E. . _

_**Herbology.**_

_Theory :- Exceeding Expectations (E) Practical :- Exceeding Expectations (E). _

_Total 1 N.E. . _

_*** **__Outstanding with Distinction considered as 1 N.E. in itself._

_You have achieved total of 18 N.E. ._

_Congratulations Harry James Potter on achieving 18 N.E. with this you have joined an elite club of students that have 16 or more N.E. ._

The letter fell from Harry's limp hands obviously due to his surprise he had never expected to do so well, above average yes but not such high grades in the subjects he had neither shown any interest in during his Hogwarts years nor had ever gotten anything above average. This result had really opened his eyes and showed him what he could achieve if he just only applied himself. Shaking himself out of such thoughts Harry returned his attention back to letter which had fallen off and picked it up and folded it and placed inside his pockets being extremely pleased with his result and decided to continue to study more about magic especially the areas that truly interested him.

His restless mind having been settled down after getting his results Harry opted to start his occlumency practices he had somewhat neglected in the last week. Harry took his customary position entered his mind where his memories where placed and started sorting it out. After an hour of sorting his memories Harry decided to work on his mental shield and then later on visit his magical core to improve his connection as well as familiarize himself with his magic.

The last few months had also stopped what little contact he had with Hermione, Harry himself had broken off the contact with her when he came to know that Ron would always burst out at her every time after their conversations. Harry was saddened but decided that it was for the best and if Hermione could stay happier with Ron without his interference then he was more than happy to step aside.

The next year passed in the similar manner with Harry studying trying to build up his magical knowledge and learn everything about the wizarding world he had missed. Now that Harry was much up to date about the wizarding laws he was appalled by the ancient and out-dated laws still in effect. There were some undignified and cruel laws that should have been abolished and repelled a long time ago and had no place in this modern civilized culture like the slave contract, marriage contract to name a few. The only reason Harry could think of for not having these laws repelled was the pureblood faction as few as they were wanted to hold onto their waning wealth, power and tradition. Most of the wizarding Britain laws heavily favoured purebloods while placing lot of restriction on so called half-bloods and muggleborns movement in their world but as the strength of the purebloods now had been significantly decreased Harry hoped that life for everyone in the wizarding Britain would improve and they would move towards development rather than clinging to some of the cruel and useless traditions.

Harry in his last year had also ventured into the muggle world and had been fascinated with all the advancement they had made, Harry well aware of the technologies of the muggle world but his knowledge was out-dated as he had been out of touch with the muglle world for nearly a decade. The technologies that most fascinated Harry were the computers and so called game stations so much so that he had bought a small flat in the muggle London far away from any magical location to keep all the muggle technologies he brought like a computer and a game station, a television and many other heavier technologies that couldn't work in area where magic in the environment was very prevalent and it had taken him more than few months to learn to operate the technologies he acquired specially the computer and internet he had acquired after coming to know of it.

The computer and internet was one piece of technology that Harry was absolutely enamoured with, the way it could store and regulate a large amount of data, the way it could automatically arrange and categorize data that would make accessing it very easy and he could search and get instant results absolutely fascinated him and Harry contemplated a way to integrate this into magic and create something that would allow technology to work with magic but that was a long way off as he didn't have enough knowledge of the muggle science or magic to accomplish that and that was the day Harry decided to learn more about muggle sciences.

Exploring the muggle world and learning wizarding laws was not the only thing he did the entire year he had also started on the path to gain mastery in many of the subjects of magical education he had an interest in. He had already attained mastery level in DADA, all he had to do now was to provide the ministry his research papers on the subject and he would officially attain a mastery title which he had no intention of doing. He had also made tremendous progress in Charms and Transfiguration, he knew it would take time to attain mastery in all the subjects he had taken up but he would continue his work on them he was nothing if not stubborn.

He had also made considerable progress in rune and arithmancy but not on the level of charms and transfiguration. In Runes and Arithmancy he had all the basics down and had no longer any difficulty in breaking down and understanding even the most complex of arithmancy equation and runic inscription he had trouble in even after his N.E. . He had to study these subjects again as he had hurriedly studied for the exams without paying enough attention to the basics. While studying these subjects he had come up with startling facts one that in last several centuries there had been absolutely no progress made in either arithmancy or runes even charms, transfiguration and DADA had made progress up to last few decades. Even though arithmancy was backbone of spell research and spell development it hadn't improved a bit in past several centuries, even when new spell creation and research kept on continuing till date and that astounded him.

Runes were the one subject that astounded him more than arithmancy as the runic inscriptions used in modern days are older than the wizarding civilization and from the materials he had read it clued to the fact that the runes were created by someone else other than wizards and were later on adapted by the early wizards. The first major rune utilisation could be seen in 3150 BC by the Egyptian civilization but it seemed most of these runes have been forgone and made way for wards and enchantments which are easier to cast and provide same functions that the runes used by Egyptians provided but on much greater scale with less power requirements and work. It would seem that the Egyptians who were major users of rune were severely limited and un-progressive in the runic work, they seem to be using the same runes over and over again creating no new runes from the set they had and not even improving the runes where it could be improved.

Seeing that runes had fallen out of use and hadn't made any progress even when they were extensively used had severely disappointed Harry, were wizards this unimaginative and lazy even Harry who had only just started studying runes could see many uses of runes in day to day modern life and even room for improvement in the older runes, as far as Harry understood runes were like spells used in written language restricted in some things and better in others were most verbal spells failed or couldn't work. Runes could be used to make wards more powerful by anchoring the wards connecting it to the magic ley lines of Gaia and enchantments more powerful and permanent, using runes with spell and also as alternative of some spells could lessen the magic expenditure and cause the effects to last longer or even made permanent.

Studying runes Harry knew that they had much greater potential than just what was achieved and used. Harry decided then and there that he could improve runes as much as he could and even create new runes and runic language if possible. This would take much longer than any other subjects but he was unwilling to give up as runes had aroused his interest and fascinated him.

He had also shown his presence quite a few times to meet with the public and the media so as not to arouse suspicion due to long periods of absence and he also announced that he wouldn't be frequenting many of the magical places as he was going to take a long vacation which he was entitled to after fighting such a long war with Voldemort.

Harry was sure that it wouldn't arouse any suspicions as it wasn't uncommon for wizards to remain absent for long periods of time researching their preferred subjects but it was not that easy for Harry as those wizards weren't famous before that and weren't under public scrutiny and as such had a much easier time pursuing their interests hence Harry had to lie about going on a vacation.

Harry had also taken up to find the reason as to why Dumbledore had kept him deliberately uninformed and away from the wizarding world at large, he didn't find much information but had an inkling so as to the reason from the little information he had gathered but Harry wanted to hear the reason from Dumbledore himself and decided to confront the man. Harry still remembered the confrontation to this day and It was the day Harry lost all faith and trust in a man Harry regarded as his grandfather.

-Flashback-

Harry floo called the Minerva's office and after gaining permission flooed to her office.

"So, Harry what was so important that you had to come here so urgently." Minerva asked Harry as she invited him to take a seat.

"I have some important matters to discuss with Albus." Harry replied with unusual seriousness.

Minerva immediately remembered their earlier conversation and understood that Harry had finally decided to confront Albus.

"Would you like some privacy?" Minerva asked.

"That would be much appreciated Professor."

"You don't have to call me Professor I haven't been your professor since the end of sixth year, call me Minerva." Harry nodded accepting.

"I will be with Poppy in the medical ward, come meet me there after you finish." With that Minerva left the office.

"Albus." Harry greeted flatly turning to his portrait.

"It is good to see you again Harry, you are looking fine." Albus greeted back jovially.

"Why?"

"Why what Harry?" Albus asked losing all his cheerfulness understanding the question but still stalling.

"Don't play me for a fool Albus not now you did that for my whole life not this time. You perfectly well know what it is that I am asking?" Harry replied in an icy tone keeping his emotions in check using his occlumency to full effect.

"I always feared that this day would come but not so soon."

"Not so soon, did you want me uninformed and naive of the world I live in for a little longer so that someone else could manipulate me just like you did. Tell me the truth Albus why did you hide so much from me?" Harry incredulously replied disbelief at the words that come out of the man's mouth.

"I was afraid, Harry." Came Albus's reply finally.

"Afraid, afraid of what?" Harry asked already having inkling so as to the answer.

"Yes, afraid I was afraid that if you were exposed to the wrong elements of the wizarding world and they might corrupt you, we already lost too much to the dark and if we had lost you our last hope, the boy-who-lived the light would have broken completely, I couldn't let that happen."

"So you manipulated me every step of the way, you just couldn't trust me to fight for the right could you?"

"I trusted you Harry but I just couldn't take a chance with so many live hanging in the balance. It was all for the greater good Harry."

"So you played me and like a naïve little fool I danced to your tunes even after your death. Well played Albus, truly well played." Harry clapped with a sardonic laugh.

Albus looked pained at the accusations but Harry could have cared less.

"I had full faith in you Albus and trusted you completely you promised me that you wouldn't keep anything from me at the end of the fifth year but you still did. I have lost all faith and remaining trust in you Albus." Harry replied icy rage evident in his tone.

"It seems that you got so caught up in the greater good that you lost sight of every small thing that is required to achieve and maintain a good future, I am truly grateful to see the true man behind the grandfatherly façade, perhaps you were a great man once but you are no longer that, at the end you were just a senile old man with delusions of what you thought was greater good but you helped in defeat of Voldemort for that I am thankful." Harry continued with a sad shake of his head rage gone from his tone replaced with pity.

With that Harry turned and swept out of the office ignoring his apologies and his pleas for forgiveness barely keeping his emotions in check.

"My business with Albus is over Minerva." Harry said finding Minerva in the hospital wing chatting with Poppy.

"So how was it?" Minerva asked curiously. Harry just shook his not ready to reveal what he had learned just yet to anybody.

"That bad huh." Harry nodded at that.

"I will let myself out and then apparate home." With that Harry left casting a disillusionment charm on himself to avoid getting mobbed by students as the school was still in progress.

-End Flashback-

Harry had also improved his occlumency to a proficient level in the past year, he was now confident enough that he could shield his mind against nearly any mind attacks but as he had no real experience with a legnimency attacks since he had learned occlumency he wasn't sure. Harry had also finished going through and sorting all of his memories and the side effect was having a highly organised mind which helped in much clarity of thinking as well as in understanding and learning of all concepts easier. Currently he was trying to improve up on his occlumency, he had a theory that with the control of his mind he might even be able to create false memories as well as a complete false mind and personality for subtly fool someone, of course he was also working on his mind shields at the same time and make them as impenetrable as he could possibly make them. He had some success in that venture and that had encouraged Harry to keep working on it. He had also taken to incorporate one of the ideas he had gotten from the computer i.e. the data segregation and he had using that idea was currently trying to sort his memories in different categories and sub-categories like emotional memories that had further sub-categories like sad memories, happy memories, etc. and technical memories that too had sub-categories like skills, knowledge, etc. and so on and so forth.

The past year Harry also had much more contact with the muggle world and their technology, now Harry could proudly say that he was the only wizard in the wizarding Britain that had this much knowledge about current muggle technologies.

He was absolutely fascinated by a single piece of technology more than any other muggle technology and that was the computer and internet. The more he knew about the computers the more fascinated he became with it. The internet was one impressive piece of muggle creativity and imagination. While working with both of them Harry had coming across something impressive called encryption and decryption of data that Harry was thinking of using and applying this concept to his occlumency. By encrypting his memories no one would be able to understand them without a proper key and he could even use the various computer viruses out there when he learnt leglimency. Torjans and Spyware were two concepts he wanted to implement into his leglimency one way or another. By implementing the idea of spyware he could be able to gather all the information from another's head without actively using leglimency and once he implemented the Trojan in the persons mind, he would get the information collected by his spyware out without that person noticing but making this concepts to work were still far off as he hadn't even started implementing the idea of encryption in his occlumency and hadn't started learning leglimency.

Harry had even started to dabble into some of the obscure magics that he had found recorded in the Black family library in the past month. Going through the library he had found few books on parselmouth and parsel magic and the material it contained had been interesting. He hadn't known that parselmouth was considered a separate language and even had spells in its language and it would seem that most of the day to day spells too could be cast through parseltongue and the spells cast through parselmouth gained a unique effect, it would seem that the spells cast by a parselmouth could only be removed or reversed by another parselmouth or the spell had to naturally wear off. It would also seem that Parselmouth was not only speak or understands snakes but also all creatures belonging to the reptile family but to a varying degree, the misconception that parselmouths were snake speakers had come into existence because snakes were the only intelligent creature which could be properly conversed with and were somewhat common, the common lizards didn't have enough intelligence to hold a conversation but would be able to follow simple instructions and nobody in recent times were courageous or stupid enough to try and speak to dragons as they were known for their fierce tempers and dumb intelligence except the Hungarian Horntails but they had fiercer temper and even if they were more intelligent they followed the rule of attack first talk later. Harry had been fairly interested in parsel magics because of its capability of being able to cast all known magics with the language and its unique effect and in past month had done enough research and now he was ready to learn practical parsel magics.

The last remaining contact with the Weasely's and the Hermione had completely broken in past year though he still kept tabs on Hermione. He wasn't even invited for Ron's and Hermione's wedding not wanting to create a scene during his still best friend Hermione's wedding, he had discreetly met Hermione after her wedding and congratulated her, she had been angry at him at not having attend and also at Ron who had promised to invite Harry for her sake and hadn't done so but was pacified at Harry's explanation and also knowing that even though he hadn't been invited Harry had taken time to come and congratulate her and she had even apologised for Ron's sake but Harry had waved it off saying that he understood Ron's action after all they weren't friends anymore.

All in all it had been a productive year and Harry was happy with all the progress he made but still sad at seeing the friendships and relationships he had formed in the past decade slowly dissolving in front of his eyes and not being able and in few cases unwilling to do anything. He had learned much staying in the black manor but Harry wanted to explore the world and learn everything he could from his explorations and that was the reason for his decision to travel around the world.

Having finally decided to go on a world tour to learn and understand more of the world he lived in the first thing he had to do was to inform his account manager of his departure so that he would manage his account in his absence and to collect enough money to last and convert some of the money into precious stones and metals as he didn't know if the places he was planning to visit even excepted galleons or any other form of currency. He also assuage the public that he wasn't going to be another Dark Lord when he returned from his journey and convince them and the minister to give him his privacy as he had no doubt that if disappeared without notice then he would have aurors on his trail faster than he could say 'abra cadbra', for that he needed the public approval and on his side to pressure the minster in backing down and give him his privacy for at least few months to a year and he wasn't a fool to think that he would stall the ministry more than that from actively searching for him but by then he would have hid or destroyed his trails making him difficult or even impossible to find. So he needed to hold a press conference and the goblins would easily arrange it for him he had no doubt about it.

Currently he was on his way to his meet his account manager, reaching his account manager he knocked on the door and entered.

"Greetings Redclaw." Harry greeted as he entered the chamber.

"Greetings to you too Lord Potter-Black, please have a seat." Redclaw greeted back while offering him a chair to sit in.

"You indicated that you had some urgent business to discuss with me personally in our earlier limited conversation."

"Yes I have recently decided to go on a world tour to learn more about it as result I will be gone from the wizarding Britain for who knows how long and even my contacts with gringotts might be sporadic at best and as a result I need to withdraw certain amount as well as convert certain amount into precious stones and metals."

"I had expected this most of the powerful wizards go on a journey to better themselves and learn more of what is out there, I swear that I will manage the Potter accounts faithfully and loyally till your return."

"I have no doubt about that as such I will grant you the access to invest in business in both muggle and wizarding world as you see fit as well as create new business that you think might be profitable." Harry said.

"Lord Potter-Black that is too much, you have in sense gave me complete freedom in managing one of the largest accounts in gringotts." Redclaw managed still stunned at the revelation.

"I have full faith that you will repay my generosity with loyalty."

"Rest assured my lord your account and influence would be much greater once you return. Now the how much do you want to withdraw and how much you want converted into precious stones and metals."

"I want 2 million galleons on hand and another 5 million galleon converted into various precious stones and metals."

"I will be done within an hour and if that is all."

"No I want to hold a press conference in the conference room here in gringotts and broadcasted live through wizarding wireless as soon as possible, I have to inform the public of my departure and have them on my side before the ministry can do anything foolish."

"An excellent idea my lord, your popularity with the public is at its highest and in positive light and with the public on your side you can enjoy your journey in relative peace at least the beginning of it no doubt the ministry will try to keep an eye on you, you are a threat as well a valuable asset after all but they would have to do it discreetly instead of publicly after your press conference or they will come out as bad guys."

"I will see to it that the press conference is arranged as soon as possible and inform you of the date and time."

"That is fine Redclaw, I will be making my arrangements as well as packing and buying required materials till then, I will also collect my money and precious stones and metals on the day of press conference."

"Now that I have all my business taken care of I will leave you to your work, your workload has just increased after all." At the both Harry and Redclaw both laughed and after a friendly handshake Harry left gringotts and made his way to diagon alley and knockturn alley to make the purchases he would require for his journey. Harry returned home late in the afternoon after buying a secure and warded seven compartment trunk, a wizarding tent with its kitchen having a fully stocked pantry that could last a year for a single individual and lots of potion ingredients both common and rare and few illegal ones and other purchases he thought would be required.

Couple of days later after a rousing speech and a saddened wizarding public later an ecstatic Harry Potter made his way to Gringotts where an international portkey for Bulgaria was already waiting for him. Thanking the Goblins for all the help they had provided an already packed Harry after a small disillusionment later to hide his identity grabbed the portkey and immediately landed in Bulgaria. He had chosen the Bulgaria purposely as it was a dark wizard hotspot of the world and the last place anyone would imagine the golden boy of Dumbledore would go thus throwing off even the best of hunters of his location long enough to make himself disappear into the wind.

_**A/N:- Sorry for the delay real life caught up and then my muse went for a stroll and then I just lost interest in the plot I was going to write as in the recent times I have seen so many fics with the same plotline that I was going to use, so recently I have decided to alter my plot completely and start anew. Hopefully I will be able to further this story much quickly now as I am much more excited about the plotline I will be writing.**_

_**The first three chapters are basically the same with some minor changes in the second chapter. I have already started on the fifth chapter so hopefully the next chapter will come out soon and not take five months.**_


End file.
